Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras
by Compte abandonne
Summary: [FIC ABANDONNEE]TRADUCTION Lors d'un tournoi Yugi propose un pari à Kaiba. L'enjeu est des plus intéressants...Changement de Rating: Fic sera en 'M' à partir de maintenant...R&R pliz
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras

**Auteur** : Noxya (une super auteuse allemande)

**Traducteur **: Moua...Kawa...c'est évident voyons

**Base** : Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Genre** : OCC, com, lime, lemon, sm-bd, (à la limite du PWP ?!)

**Warnings :** Cette histoire contient du yaoi. Si vous aimez pas les relations plus ou moins explicites entre hommes passez votre chemin !

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi

**Disclaimer** : Alors alors...aucun des persos n'est à moua...même pas l'histoire d'ailleurs car je ne fais que la traduire...je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...et pis le reste vous connaissez

**Note** **de moua** : Hello everybody ! Ceci est une traduction d'une fic allemande écrite par Noxya, une super auteuse allemande que j'adore. Comme elle me plaisait bien j'ai décidé de la traduire pour que vous autres français, qui ne parlez pas l'allemand, puissiez la lire !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moua !!!

**Autre Note de moua** : le premier chapitre peut paraître bizarre (notamment parce qu'il y a déjà un pseudo lemon...) mais c'est que c'était un One Shot au début...et puis ça a évolué vers une fic longue et complexe

Sur ce...Bonne Lecture !!!

**Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras**

C'était la fin d'une longue journée. Les duellistes avaient dû procéder aux innombrables tirages au sort avant d'avoir enfin l'ordre de passage de la finale du lendemain.

Mais maintenant c'était officiel. Joey se battrait contre Mai, Yugi affronterait Duke et Seto allait combattre Mako. Il y'avait encore un autre couple de duellistes, un couple très particulier même. C'étaient des jumelles, Soi et Hien. Ils venaient d'un coin éloigné de la campagne et n'avaient jamais rencontré les autres lors d'un tournoi.

C'était assez étrange à vrai dire. Depuis quelques semaines déjà il n'y avait plus d'autre thème de conversation que le tournoi annuel des écoles à Battle City. Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose était différent. Non seulement que ce n'était plus une question d'empêcher la fin du monde ou de sauver des âmes, mais c'était surtout le fait que les deux favoris, Seto Kaiba et Yugi Muto, avaient chacun beaucoup plus à perdre

« Je ne pense pas que tu pourras me battre, Blondy (1). » Le ton était froid et méprisant. Yugi serra les poings et jeta un regard furieux à Kaiba. Il aimait l'expression de ' Blondy ' au moins autant que Joey aimait le surnom de ' chien-chien '. Le pire c'est que ce n'était même pas vrai. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds, mais, en grande partie, violets.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir Kaiba. Néanmoins je t'ai battu dans chacun de nos vrais duels. » C'était exact. Le seul combat où il avait perdu était celui devant les portes du château du Royaume des Duellistes (2). Kaiba s'était mis en danger pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Certes ça avait fonctionné contre Yugi, mais Kaiba avait quand même perdu contre Pegasus.

« C'était juste de la chance, Blondy. Lors de notre prochain affrontement tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. » Le regard de Kaiba était fixé sur Yugi, observait chaque détail de son corps.

« En est-tu si sur ? Serais-tu prêt à parier ? » lui demanda Yugi d'un ton provoquant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais pour une raison où une autre il voulait provoquer Kaiba.

Seto se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bien sur, Blondy. Mais quel sera l'enjeu du pari ? »

Bonne question. Kaiba avait certaines cartes particulièrement rares, parmi eux la carte de magie 'Flèche Mortelle', qui enlevait directement son propre nombre de points aux points de vie du joueur. Kaiba pourrait la mettre comme gage, mais lui...devait-il également miser une carte ? Mais laquelle ? Grâce à son entreprise Kaiba possédait déjà presque toutes les cartes, surtout les plus rares.

Mais il pouvait

Il s'approcha de Kaiba pour lui soumettre sa proposition. Il avait déjà une idée pour l'appât parfait.

« Ta mise sera la 'Flèche Mortelle' », dit-il calmement alors qu'il était juste devant Kaiba, « et mon gage sera moi. » Il souffla ses derniers mots et s'éloigna un peu.

Surpris, Kaiba n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yugi n'avait quand même pas dit CA, n'est-ce pas ?!

Mais un regard dans les yeux profonds et violets lui enleva le dernier doute. Sa bouche était devenue sèche et il toussota lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le sourire de Yugi était amusé et sadique lorsqu'il répondit :

« Si je gagne tu me donnes la 'Flèche Mortelle', si tu gagnes alors fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras »

Okay, là c'était très clair. Kaiba avait du mal à rester calme, même si on le voyait a peine. Toute sa vie il avait caché ses émotions derrière un masque de glace.

« D'accord Yugi. Lorsque nous nous affronterons le gagnant aura donc ce prix. J'espère que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages, Blondy. » Sur ces mots Kaiba tourna les talons et disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

Yugi avait lui-même besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer. C'était un coup complètement irréfléchi que de proposer cet enjeu à Kaiba. Mais apparemment il avait touché son point faible. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que Kaiba accepte sa proposition. Qu'il le laisse même l'énoncer, même s'il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois les regards que l'autre posait sur lui.

Yugi commença alors lentement à prendre le chemin du magasin de son grand-père. Il réfléchissait. Savait-il vraiment à quoi il s'était engagé ? Mais franchement, que pouvait Kaiba bien lui faire ? Quand il approfondit cette question, il remarqua qu'il y'avait bien des choses, plus ou moins probables, et que certaines ne lui étaient pas du tout désagréables. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Seto Kaiba, mais malgré cela il restait très beau !

Pendant ce temps Kaiba s'était laissé reconduire chez lui et était maintenant occupé à se débarrasser de Mokuba, pour pouvoir regagner enfin sa chambre. Il avait toujours le temps pour son frère d'habitude, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait juste besoin d'un peu de calme et de repos, et ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avec le jeune garçon, âgé d'à peine onze ans, dans sa chambre. Il chassa donc son frère de sa chambre. Ce qui ne plut guère à ce dernier.

« Mais Seto ! Tu sais bien que je pars en voyage scolaire demain !!! »

C'était vrai et il l'avait complètement oublié. En même temps que le tournoi, les écoles avaient placé les voyages scolaires sur le jour de la finale. Juste après le duel décisif, les élèves des classes inférieures allaient partir pour deux semaines. De toute façon on ne pouvait penser à des cours sérieux après un tel évènement. Les dernières années, dont Seto et les autres faisaient partie, n'auraient pas cours pendant ce temps pour pouvoir se préparer aux examens en toute tranquillité.

« D'accord petit. » Seto s'obligea à garder son calme. « Demain je me lèverai une heure plus tôt avec toi et tu pourras tout me raconter et me demander ce que tu voudras, ok ? Là j'ai vraiment pas le temps » Avec ces mots il poussa le petit dehors. Mokuba bouda encore quelque temps et décida d'aller lui aussi dans sa chambre. Décidemment Seto avait un comportement étrange

C'était déjà bien que Mokuba ne savait pas à quel point le comportement de son frère était bizarre. Non seulement qu'il il n'avait plus le temps pour son frangin, mais il était aussi plus agité que d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au pari qu'il avait conclu avec Yugi. Il avait toujours voulu vaincre Yugi à tout prix, mais ce duel là avait un coté encore plus excitantâ€ « alors fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras », ces mots ne lui sortaient plus de la tête et amenaient ses pensées sur une chose bien précise.

Depuis longtemps déjà il sentait un désir envers Yugi. Sa proximité, son corps. S'il gagnait ce duel, et si Yugi tiendrait sa promesse, alors il allait bientôt lui appartenir. ;'...alors fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras'

Seto fut parcouru d'un frisson alors qu'il repensait à Yugi lorsqu'il disait ces mots. Les beaux yeux à moitié fermés, les lèvres douces et roses

Que pouvait-on bien ressentir en les embrassant ?

Etaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de Yugi. Essaya de se rappeler le moindre détail qu'il avait jamais remarqué.

Ses bras légèrement bronzés, son torse mince, qu'il avait toujours admiré lors des cours de sport, ses jambes longues et fines

Seto poussa un soupir et rougit. Ce qu'il pensait làâ€ Le mieux serait une bonne douche. Froide ! ajouta-t-il en grognant. Ses rêves lui paraissaient étrangement réels. Ils allaient peut être le devenir bientôt

Yugi aussi était enfin arrivé chez lui. Ca ne faisait que deux fois qu'il avait raté son arrêt. Pendant tout ce temps il réfléchissait si Kaiba n'avait pas eu raison de dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'engageait. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible, ou peut-être que si ?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas le tuer, et tout le reste

On ne pouvait pas dire que Yugi avait beaucoup d'expérience, pour être sincère : aucune, mais l'idée d'embrasser Kaiba ou de le toucher n'était pas...dégoûtante ou désagréable. Elle lui procurait plutôt un picotement agréable au niveau de son ventre.

Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il allait gagner ce duel et tout serait oublié.

Et la prochaine fois il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de proposer un gage

Satisfait, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ignora sa déception à l'idée de ne jamais découvrir ce que Kaiba avait voulu dire. Etant éveillé il pouvait ignorer ces pensées. Dans ses rêves il n'y arrivait plus vraiment.

La finale commença. A 10 heures précisément les premiers combats de la journée eurent lieu. Pour arriver à finir le tournoi en une journée, tous les finalistes devaient commencer simultanément leurs duels. En plus il y'avait un temps délimité : une heure. S'il n'y avait aucun gagnant à ce moment là, alors ce serait celui avec le plus de points de vie qui remporterait le tournoi. Si les points étaient identiques alors ce seraient les points d'attaque de la prochaine carte « Monster » qui seraient pris en compte.

La plupart des duels avaient trouvé fin dans la limite du temps. Seul les jumeaux l'avaient dépassé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas attaqués. Apres trois cartes tirés il y eut enfin une différence de points et ce fut Hien remporta ce match.

Kaiba aussi avait vaincu son adversaire. Le duel avait à peine duré une dizaine de minutes. Yugi mit un peu plus longtemps mais remporta lui aussi la victoire. Seul Joey avait perdu contre Mai. Pour la deuxième fois déjà il s'était pris dans les pièges de ses Harpies et avait essayé de se sauver grâce à sa carte « Magicien du temps ». Cette fois ci pourtant elle s'était retournée contre lui.

Après une courte pause suivirent donc les duels de la demi-finale. Encore une fois ce fut le tirage au sort qui décida. Kaiba fut choisi pour être l'adversaire de Mai et Yugi devait se battre contre l'inconnue. Sur le chemin des arènes Kaiba prit Yugi à part pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Fais attention à ses cartes de magie. Le point faible de ses monstres est l'air. »

Sur le regard surpris de Yugi, il ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas que tu perds si tôt, Blondy. Je tiens à mon prix. »

En disant ces mots il fit descendre ses doits de l'épaule de Yugi jusqu'à ses hanches et le fit tressaillir. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Yugi le suivit d'un regard confus. A quoi s'était-il donc engagé ???

Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant il ne pouvait que remercier Kaiba de son avertissement. Hien jouait extrêmement bien et ses cartes étaient d'une force incroyable. Yugi avait beaucoup de mal mais l'invocation de son « Black Magicien » lui sauva encore une fois la mise. Il n'y avait pas de limite pour ces duels mais il n'était pas surpris de voir que Kaiba avait déjà fini et suivait maintenant en toute tranquillité la fin de son propre duel.

Une dernière attaque avec le Magicien et les points de Hien tombèrent à zéro. Le duel était fini. Seto et Yugi allaient s'affronter pendant la finale.

Ses amis entourèrent Yugi et le félicitèrent pour sa victoire. Mais il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Dans quelques instants la finale allait commencer.

Mokuba était excité et courait à travers la foule. Il devait trouver son frère. C'était inhabituel que Seto changeait son jeu pendant un tournoi, surtout avec de telles cartes. En temps normal il faisait plus confiance à ses cartes de monstres qu'à ceux de magie

Toute l'école s'était réunie atour de l'arène. Un mur d'élèves les encourageaient. En plein milieu, Yugi se sentait plutôt perdu. Ca ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde de voir que Seto changeait son jeu. Il avait vu Mokuba lui donner une autre carte. Cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

Mais il ne savait pas que cette carte allait avoir des conséquences aussi dévastatrices. Ou peut être que si ? C'était bien pour ces raisons qu'il l'avait proposé en tant que mise. La 'Flèche Mortelle'

Ils avaient à peine commencé à jouer. Chacun avait tiré ses premières cartes et ils pouvaient maintenant attaquer. Un sourire froid aux lèvres, Kaiba joua alors, à la surprise de tous, sa première carte. Une carte de magie. La 'Flèche Mortelle'

Comme Kaiba avait ses encore 4000 points de vie ils furent enlevés à Yugi et il se retrouva à zéro. Sans avoir fait un seul geste il avait perdu le duel.

Il. Avait. Perdu.

Et pas seulement ce tournoi. Mais aussi leur pari

«...alors fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras » Comment avait-il pu dire ces mots ?

Qu'allait Kaiba vouloir de lui ?

Un regard vers le vainqueur ne lui révéla absolument rien sur ses intentions. L'école était incroyablement calme. Depuis que Kaiba avait sorti sa carte et que Yugi, à qui on avait pris ses points de vie, était tombé à genoux, personne n'avait osé dire mot.

Le roi des duellistes vaincu avec une seule carte.

Kaiba fut le premier à bouger. Il prit ses cartes et marcha vers l'autre bout de l'arène pour aider Yugi à se relever.

D'un coup il le prit par le bras et le tira vers le haut. Entraîné par le mouvement, Yugi perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva tout contre le châtain.

« Pas maintenant. » siffla-t-il dans son oreille. Il le pris par les épaules et le remit debout.

« On ne peut pas toujours gagner, Blondy. »

Kaiba relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna de l'arène. Yugi sentit extrêmement bien le bout de papier que Kaiba lui avait glissé dans la main. C'était certainement la première exigence. Il avait perdu. Maintenant il devait régler ses dettes.

L'agitation habituelle qui régnait à l'école reprit de plus belle. Les classes inférieures se dépêchaient de rejoindre les bus, et les autres rentraient à la maison. Après qu'il eut rassuré ses amis qu'il allait bien, Yugi se retrouva enfin seul. Il se retira dans un coin tranquille de la cour et déplia le morceau de papier. L'écriture propre et petite de Kaiba y consignait :

_Appelle ton grand père et dis lui que tu habiteras chez moi pendant les révisions. Puis viens au portail ouest. Un chauffeur t'y attend. Il t'amènera jusqu'à chez moi._

Yugi déglutit péniblement. Ca allait être marrant. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Quelle qu'était la chose que Kaiba avait prévu, elle allait durer au moins deux semaines. Il chercha un peu de monnaie dans ses poches et se dirigea ensuite vers une cabine téléphonique. Il laissa sonner plusieures minutes avant que son grand père ne décrocha enfin. Il était plutôt surpris d'entendre que non seulement Yugi avait perdu mais qu'il allait également habiter chez Kaiba pendant quelques semaines. Mais il n'avait rien contre : « Tu n'est plus un enfant et tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. » c'était tous ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

Yugi se demanda s'il le savait vraiment. Depuis qu'il avait conclu ce pari, il avait perdu une partie de son assurance. Le fait de ne pas savoir s'avéra être encore plus insupportable que la peur devant un ennemi trop puissant. Et il se doutait bien que Kaiba l'était.

Le plus lentement possible il prit le chemin du portail ouest. Il n'avait aucune envie de se dépêcher pour voir Kaiba. Arrivé au portail il vit la voiture qui l'attendait. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière et Yugi grimpa sur le siège arrière. A peine assis, la voiture se mit en route et il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Pendant ce temps Kaiba n'était pas resté sans rien faire. Il avait amené Mokuba jusqu'à son bus et avait même attendu que celui-ci fut parti. Quand le bus était sorti de son champ de vue il envoya une voiture au portail ouest et rentra, avec la deuxième, chez lui.

Arrivé sur place il donna l'ordre aux domestiques de prendre congés. Au moins pour deux semaines. Personne ne devait revenir plus tôt sous peine d'être renvoyé. La plupart étaient surpris de recevoir un tel ordre in extremis, Seto planifiait toujours tout des mois à l'avance, mais cela ne surprenait personne. Il était assez connu que Seto Kaiba n'aimait pas la compagnie humaine. De toute façon la plupart des employés étaient là pour Mokuba. Sauf le chauffeur, car même si Kaiba était un multimillionaire, il était néanmoins trop jeune pour avoir un permis.

Il avait maintenant le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne le savait pas très bien non plus. Merde, Yugi n'aurait jamais du proposer ce pari !!!

Il ne ressentit que trop bien le désir monter en lui. Bientôt Yugi serait ici et alors

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de ses pensées. Bien sûr, maintenant que les domestiques étaient en vacances il devait ouvrir lui-même. Il se leva et marcha à travers un les longs couloirs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un des battants de la grande porte, Yugi se tenait devant lui.

Yugi portait ses vêtements habituels. Un pantalon bleu et moulant, un t-shirt noir sans manches tout aussi moulant et sa veste de leur uniforme d'école, qu'il portait comme une cape.

A cela s'ajoutaient sa chaîne avec le Puzzle Millénaire et l'épais collier en cuir noir qu'il portait autour du cou.

Le regard dans ses yeux profonds était confiant et provocant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son manque d'assurance. Même avec sa coiffure il restait néanmoins beaucoup plus petit que Kaiba. Pourtant il ne se tenait pas du tout comme quelqu'un qui avait perdu. Mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui avait atteint son but.

Kaiba le remarqua dès qu'il vit Yugi. Peut être qu'il ne devait pas se faire autant de soucis. Ses scrupules étaient peut être injustifiés.

Il amena Yugi dans le salon et le demanda de s'asseoir. Yugi resta debout.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il Kaiba.

« Que dois-je faire pour régler mes dettes ? » Sa voix était douce et profonde. Elle coulait dans les oreilles de Kaiba et noyait toute pensée rationnelle.

Kaiba tendit la main et tira Yugi vers lui. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que lorsqu'il lui parlât à l'oreille, ses lèvres l'effleurèrent par moments.

« Reste ici et sois mon esclave. »

Yugi respira avec difficulté. La demande était exigeante. Il était certain que Kaiba sous-entendait ce qu'on pouvait en comprendre...la langue à son cou interrompit ses évaluations de la « demande » et il frissonna...en effet, il sous-entendait exactement CA ! Néanmoins cela pouvait être pire.

Le désir monta en lui et il se rappela ses pensées de la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce genre de demande.

Cette fois-ci non plus les conséquences ne se firent pas attendre.

Pendant ce temps Kaiba s'était consacré au cou de Yugi qui n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le corps du plus petit était parcouru de frissonnements. Yugi mis ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa à lui de tout son corps.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, maître »

Les lèvres de Yugi étaient vraiment douces. Et comme elles étaient sucrées

Kaiba le tirait toujours plus près de lui, sa langue se fraya un chemin et força les lèvres du plus petit pour explorer sans crier gare la bouche chaude et accueillante. Elle parcourut chaque coin, taquina sa jumelle et excita chaque liaison nerveuse.

Kaiba bloquait cependant toutes les tentatives de Yugi de devenir actif.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kaiba se sépara de Yugi et le poussa de coté. Yugi avait toujours la respiration haletante et les joues légèrement rosées. Il était craquant, enfin...c'est ce que pensait Kaiba. Malgré cela il se détourna et fit quelques pas en direction d'une porte ; il se retourna et fit signe à Yugi de le suivre.

Le pauvre était toujours abasourdi, c'avait quand même été son premier baiser ! Et quel baiser

Il se dépêcha toutefois de suivre l'invitation de Kaiba. Même s'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, Kaiba devait forcément prévoir quelque chose pour lui. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication à ce comportement. Si Kaiba avait simplement voulu le...il ne voulait même pas le penser, il aurait pu l'avoir. Pourquoi alorsse donner tout ce mal ?

Kaiba le mena à travers plusieurs couloirs, le fit monter des escaliers et en descendre d'autres. Après à peine cinq minutes Yugi avait complètement perdu le sens de l'orientation.

Kaiba sembla le remarquer car il lui tendit une carte de la maison avec un sourire. Trois pages ! Une pour chaque étage. Ca allait être plaisant

Kaiba s'arrêta en fin de compte devant une lourde porte noire et l'ouvrit. La pièce était plutôt simple mais aménagé avec goût. Les couleurs principales en étaient un violet profond et un marron, couleur sable.

Ses couleurs, Yugi le reconnut de suite.

« Ceci sera ta chambre pendant ton séjour ici. » commença d'expliquer Kaiba.

« Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire. Tu ferais bien de te changer. Je t'attends dans ma chambre. »

Sur ces mots il se retourna pour s'en aller, mais s'arrêta encore une fois à coté de Yugi.

« Ceci, » il tenait une petite clé argenté juste devant le nez du décoloré, « c'est la clé de ta chambre. Si tu veux tu peux donc t'enfermer. »

Yugi lui prit la clé des mains et la considéra. Elle était vraiment petite.

« Pourquoi le voudrai-je ? » dit-il d'un ton provoquant. Ses yeux brillaient.

En un battement de cils Kaiba le prit par le cou et l'attira vers lui. Son autre bras enlaça sa taille et le pressa tout contre son propre corps. Il explora de nouveau sa bouche. Yugi sursauta, surpris, mais l'enlaça lui aussi peu de temps après.

Yugi se sentit relevé et déposé sur le lit, le matelas était agréablement frais.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le poids de l'autre sur lui, sentit ses mains à ses cotés, la langue à son cou. Il perçut les mains fines qui se frayaient un chemin sous son shirt et la peur remonta en lui. Paniqué, il essaya d'empêcher l'avancée.

Kaiba le lâcha sur le champ et se redressa. Une main caressa doucement son cou.

« Au cas où tu aurais peur. » Kaiba se leva. « Tu peux le garder sur toi. »

Sur ces mots il partit.

Yugi avait besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait beaucoup plus effrayé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Même si son désir n'en avait qu'augmenté. Kaiba était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Il se leva avec un soupir et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il ne savait pas quel jeu Kaiba jouait, mais s'il devait se déguiserâ€et bien il allait le faire.

Il devint cependant beaucoup moins enthousiaste lorsqu'il vit en quoi il allait devoir se déguiser.

Dans l'armoire pendaient plusieurs bandes en lin, de couleurs différentes, d'à peu près 40 cm de largeur et deux mètres de longueur. Sur la porte étaient accrochés une description et le mode d'emploi de l'utilisation de ces bandes.

Tout d'un coup Yugi était très content de ne pas vivre dans l'ancien Egypte. Ces habits n'étaient vraiment pas son monde.

Il se décida pour un classique et sortit une bande toute blanche. Il commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements habituels et essaya de se nouer une jupe courante des temps anciens. S'il n'avait pas su que ces vêtements étaient tout à fait normaux à l'époque, il aurait pensé que Kaiba avait voulu le mettre dans une robe

Après plusieurs essais il réussit enfin à nouer correctement son habit. Il se mit devant un miroir en pied et s'admira. Il portait encore son shirt noir car le temps s'était rafraîchi. Le ciel s'était assombri et c'est à ce moment là que les lumières s'allumèrent dans la chambre. Elles étaient cachées derrière des écrans colorés et donnaient une illusion de vrais flambeaux.

Yugi ôta son shirt et frissonna légèrement au contact de l'air frais. En quelques pas il rejoignit la commode. Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre et il vit son reflet à moitié transparent.

Une feuille y était déposée à son adresse : _Prends ce qui te plaît._

Sur la commode étaient déposés différents bijoux, qui étaient des copies de ceux portés en Egypte.

Yugi n'avait désormais plus de doute quant à la nature du jeu auquel Kaiba voulait apparemment jouer. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, même si en temps normal il y occupait une autre position. Il choisit rapidement deux larges bracelets identiques et parsemés d'améthystes qu'on portait autour des poignets. A cela il ajouta deux simples bijoux dorés pour les bras. Il réfléchit s'il devait prendre une des larges chaînes mais décida de n'en rien faire. Kaiba avait dit qu'il pouvait garder son collier et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il correspondait parfaitement au thème en plus.

Il était enfin content de lui-même. Il revint jusqu'à son lit et prit la carte du manoir. Il posa la clé de sa chambre sur la commode.

Ayant ouvert la porte il essaya de s'orienter. D'habitude il n'avait aucun problème de se retrouver quand il connaissait les endroits...mais les cartes le troublaient parfois. Il monta un escalier et fixa férocement la pancarte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il y était écrit : _Si tu cherche la chambre de Seto Kaiba alors tu t'es trompé de chemin. Redescends l'escalier et tourne à gauche._

Yugi traita Kaiba de tous les noms mais suivit cependant les indications. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout !

L'inscription suivante se trouvait à la prochaine bifurcation : _Bravo ! Tu es sur le bon chemin. Si tu ne sais toujours pas par où continuer retourne la pancarte et tu seras aidé._

C'était à en devenir fou. Yugi soupçonnait Kaiba de lui avoir donné une fausse carte pour l'embêter. Il n'allait certainement pas retourner cet écriteau. Sur de lui il avança droit devant.

Dix minutes plus tard il était à nouveau devant la même pancarte qu'il retourna. Merde ! Cette maison était un labyrinthe !!!

Il suivit les instructions et arriva assez vite devant une grande porte en bois de pin. SETO KAIBA y était noté en grandes lettres rouges sur le dernier écriteau.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Kaiba qu'à moitié habillé. Cette scène le fit rougir et il voulut fermer la porte lorsque Kaiba l'appela.

« Tu as enfin trouvé le chemin on dirait. » dit-il en se retournant vers Yugi. Celui-ci avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se sentir moins vulnérable.

Jusque là Kaiba ne portait pas plus que lui-même mais les bandes dans ses mains indiquaient qu'il allait y remédier.

« Mes panneaux t'ont-ils aidé ? J'espère que le chemin n'a pas été trop long ? »

Yugi grogna et fixa Kaiba d'un air furieux.

« Ces stupides pancartes ! Avoue que le plan était juste là pour m'embrouiller ! C'est un faux plan ! » Yugi n'en pouvait plus.

« Mais Blondy, tu ne penses pas que tu réagis un peu précipité ? Le plan est tout à fait correct. Il fallait juste le lire à l'envers. »

Yugi avait peine de se retenir de se jeter sur Kaiba. A l'envers ? Et comment était-il sensé le deviner ??? Kaiba reprit une des bandes. Comme celle qu'il portait déjà, l'autre aussi était d'un bleu profond, parfait pour harmoniser avec ses yeux.

« Injuste. » murmura Yugi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Blondy ? » La voix de Kaiba montrait qu'il le savait très bien.

« Rien. »

« Comment ? » apparemment Kaiba commençait son jeu.

« Rien, _maître_. »

Yugi avait plus de mal à appeler Kaiba comme ça qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa fierté en prenait un bon coup.

« Approche. » Kaiba lui tendit la main. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse.

Le ciel était presque noir maintenant. Les nuages étaient loin. Le vent frais poussa les feuilles devant lui et secoua portes et fenêtres.

Lentement il s'approcha de Kaiba. Toute l'atmosphère était curieusement tendue. Une nouvelle fois Kaiba le prit dans ses bras et plaça sa tête sur sa propre poitrine. Il pencha légèrement sa tête et lui murmura à l'oreille, de telle sorte que sa respiration lui effleura la nuque :

« Je veux que cette nuit tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Je veux te posséder. Je veux enchaîner ton cœur et ton corps. Maintenant et pour toujours. »

Des vagues chaudes parcouraient le corps de Yugi. Qu'elle qu'était la chose qui était en train de se passer, elle pouvait durer éternellement d'après Yugi.

Kaiba commença de l'embrasser avec ardeur, le poussant devant soi vers son lit qui occupait un coté de la pièce. Comme la majeure partie de la chambre le lit était lui aussi d'un bleu profond. Il attira la lumière tel un aimant et l'absorba complètement.

Yugi tomba sur le lit mais lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre il eut encore le temps de s'accrocher à Kaiba et il se trouvait maintenant allongé sous lui.

Les mains avides de Kaiba parcouraient le corps sous lui. Glissèrent sur la peau lisse.

Lorsque Yugi essaya d'approcher son corps de celui de Kaiba ses mains furent pressées dans les draps.

« Non. » La respiration du châtain était elle aussi haletante.

« Tu ne vas pas mener. » Un autre baiser étouffa toute protestation non prononcée. Yugi laissa échapper un soupir qui fut engloutit par le baiser. L'autre éveilla en lui un désir inattendu. Ses caresses lui paraissaient de plus en plus vitales. Mais il avait fait son raisonnement sans prendre en compte son caractère.

Quand Kaiba remarqua que Yugi continuait d'essayer de se presser contre lui, il prit ses mains et les tira vers la tête du lit. Yugi ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la présence du métal froid autour de ses poignets. Confus, il jeta un regard sur ses mains.

« Kaiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Relâche moi ! » il tira sur ses chaînes sans succès.  
  
Kaiba n'en écouta mot. Même s'il était lui-même excité ce n'était pas une raison de laisser Yugi faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sa main caressa doucement la poitrine de son prisonnier.

Yugi n'arrivait plus à opprimer un gémissement. Toutefois il comprit ce que Kaiba voulait et il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers.

« Que désires-tu, maître ? » Yugi le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Comment puis-je te faire plaisir ? »

Kaiba ne croyait pas que Yugi savait de quoi il avait l'air à cet instant.

Excité, à moitié nu, attaché et consentant.

Il avait peine à se retenir plus longtemps.

Même si sa partie inférieure aurait aimé s'attaquer directement à Yugi, il commença néanmoins par le déshabiller très lentement tout en effleurant « sans le faire exprès » sa partie la plus sensible.

Après quelques minutes à peine, Yugi commença à se mouvoir sous lui. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi intensif. Ses gémissements devinrent saccadés, sa poitrine se leva avec un rythme irrégulier et il respirait avec difficulté. Ses yeux brillaient et sa peau mate était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

« S'il te plaît...Kaiba,...maître» Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Si quelque chose ne se passerait pas bientôt il allait devenir fou. Une chaleur incroyable s'était rassemblée dans son corps.

Kaiba sourit satisfait. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait atteindre. Le fier Yugi allongé, plié sous sa volonté, sous lui. Avec un dernier effort il mit toute sa douceur en poussant les jambes de Yugi sur les côtés. Yugi s'ouvrit à lui consentant.

Avec précaution il pénétra dans le corps tremblant. La chaleur qui l'accueillit lui fit presque perdre le contrôle. Après quelques instants à peine, Yugi l'incita à se remuer.

De plus en plus vite il s'enfonça dans le corps frémissant. Jusqu'à ce que son propre corps ne supportât plus le poids et qu'il retomba avec un cri sur le corps sous lui.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Totalement épuisé il avait perdu conscience.

Kaiba détacha les liens qui retenaient les mains du plus petit et le recouvrit avec une couverture.

Puis il le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

« Aishiteru. » lui murmura-t-il encore à l'oreille. Il était incapable de dire si l'autre l'avait entendu. Sa poitrine montait et descendait avec une cadence régulière.

TBC ?

Alors...vous avez trouvé comment ???

J'ai eu du mal avec ce petit lemon...'a pas l'habitude d'écrire ça'

Vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ??? Dites moi si je dois continuer à traduire

Je m'excuse aussi pour toutes les fautes ou les mal-dits...mais c'est que la langue allemande est fichtrement compliquée... (vous avez déjà essayé de traduire une phrase avec 5 subordonnées ??? non ??? ben j'peux vous dire c'est pas du gâteau...)

(1) J'ai repris le surnom d'origine...il revient assez souvent d'ailleurs...pour ceux qui auraient pas compris...c'est que Yugi a les cheveux décolorés en partie

(2) Je sais pas si sa s'appelle vraiment comme ça


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras...

**Auteur** : Noxya (une super auteuse allemande)

**Traducteur **: C'est toujours moi..Kawa

**Base** : Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Genre** : OCC, com, lime, lemon, sap

**Warnings :** c'est une histoire yaoi..si ça vous dérange les relations entre hommes... passez votre chemin !!!

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi

**Disclaimer** : Alors alors..aucun des persos n'est à moua..même pas l'histoire d'ailleurs car je ne fais que la traduire..je ne gagne pas d'argent avec..et pis le reste vous connaissez..

**Note de moua **: Merci beaucoup à **Darknessy 2 : **merchi de m'encourager j'epère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Et à **Bakura77 :** ben....j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi, ce sera pas forcément drôle mais bon.

Sachez que vos reviews nous ont fait super plaisir à Noxya et à moi !!!

**Autre note** **de moua** : Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Cette fois-ci il y a un vrai lemon à la fin (si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré pour le traduire) donc ceux que ça dérange....ne lisez pas. Sinon, bonne lecture

**Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras 02 **

Confortable. Chaud. Vivant.

Vivant ?!?

Yugi ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il était allongé dans un grand lit douillet qui était recouvert de draps en satin bleu et à moins de deux centimètres de lui dormait Seto Kaiba.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'une autre aide pour se remémorer la nuit.

Kaiba avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Ses traits étaient doux et son corps fin paraissait plutôt fragile.

Yugi passa doucement sa main sur le visage de l'endormi et lui enleva une mèche de cheveuxqui lui tombait devant les yeux. Puis il s'assit. Une terrible douleur traversa son corps. Apparemment il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. En pensant à la nuit précédente il rougit. Il ne s'était pas attendu d'avoir de telles réactions. En se rappelant l'air qu'avait eu Kaiba, Yugi ressentit un picotement dans son ventre.

D'un geste prudent il sortit ses jambes du lit et se leva.

En voulant prendre son habit il remarqua ses poignets. Ils étaient rouges et entaillés. Mais c'était normal vu comme il avait tiré sur ses chaînes.

Il se glissa doucement dans le couloir et essaya de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses pensées tournaient toujours autour de la nuit qu'il avait passé. Comment devait-il maintenant se comporter face à l'autre ? C'était plus qu'un pari pour Kaiba, ça il l'avait senti. Et même maintenant il sentait quelque chose. Un désir non défini, une nouvelle sorte de douleur.

Yugi pénétra enfin dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bains adjacente. Il enleva ses vêtements et reposa les bijoux sur la commode. Arrivé dans la cabine de douche il commença à se laver avec précaution. L'eau lui brûlait les poignets et lorsqu'il se savonna il remarqua encore d'autres bleus sur son corps ; sur ses hanches comme sur sa poitrine.

Ayant fini il examina son reflet dans le miroir. C'est là qu'il remarqua au autre bleu plutôt grand à son cou. Mais en se posant la question il n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait.

S'étant séché il étudia la petite boite de pharmacie et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le gel froid lui faisait un bien fou.

Il finit de s'habiller et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire ensuite. Le mieux était de déjeuner bien sûr, mais le temps de trouver la cuisine dans cette maison, il serait déjà mort de faim. Il décida donc d'aller voir si Kaiba était déjà réveillé. Au moins il connaissait le chemin.

C'était plus là. La chaleur qui l'avait jusque là enveloppée n'était plus là.

Kaiba se réveilla parce que quelque chose manquait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir que c'était Yugi.

Il s'était probablement réfugié dans sa chambre et regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Kaiba n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre raison.

Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu Yugi, mais pas comme ça...

Il était sur d'avoir effrayé l'autre. Qu'elle qu'était la chance qu'il avait jamais eu, elle était maintenant détruite.

A cette pensée il sentit la tristesse monter en lui. Il ne remarqua même pas que la porte avait été ouverte sans faire de bruit.

Yugi passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir si Kaiba dormait encore. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit encore plus. Seto était toujours assis dans le lit, mais il paraissait abattu, comme s'il allait pleurer.

Yugi s'avança sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur le lit.

« Bonjour. » dit-il simplement. Étonné, Kaiba releva la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ses yeux n'avaient pas leur froideur habituelle mais plutôt une lueur de surprise.

« Yugi.. » sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec douceur. Il aimait bien ce Seto là. Juste quand il était lui-même. Quand on remarquait qu'il était humain.

Mais cette impression ne dura que peu de temps. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaiba avait retrouvé le contrôle et ses yeux ne montraient plus aucune émotion.

Sans faire attention à Yugi il se redressa pour s'habiller. Mais Yugi remarquât que quelque chose le tourmentait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer correctement son habit. Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques minutes Yugi se leva et vint vers lui pour l'aider.

D'un geste calme il prit le tissu des mains de Kaiba et commença à le nouer convenablement. Ses doigts effleuraient sa peau douce encore et encore. Même s'il ne le voulait pas ces caresses lui procuraient un sentiment de chaleur qui montait en lui. Yugi se tenait très près de Seto pour pouvoir passer les bandes derrière son dos et se dernier avait du mal à rester calme.

Au bout d'un moment il n'en pouvait plus et d'un geste emporté il embrassa Yugi sur ces lèvres douces et séduisantes. Il lui avait manqué.

Yugi n'avait absolument rien à y contredire. Il laissa tomber le tissu, non sans un certain plaisir, pour pouvoir prendre Seto dans ses bras.

Ce baiser était différent des autres. Il n'était certes pas aussi passionné comme ceux de la nuit précédente, mais beaucoup plus doux et profond. Kaiba explora chaque coin de cette bouche sucrée et laissa Yugi en faire autant. Pour la première fois ni sa langue ni son passion n'avaient été repoussées.

Kaiba interrompit finalement le baiser et repoussa Yugi un peu. Il était mal à l'aise. Quelque que chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais de toute façon depuis qu'il avait conclu ce pari il avait un comportement étrange.

D'abord le manque de concentration en présence de son frère et maintenant la perte de contrôle sur soi-même. Cela devait s'arrêter !

Il noua rapidement son vêtement et quitta la chambre. Avec un signe de la main il indiqua à Yugi de le suivre.

Yugi aussi était troublé. Il sentait le débat intérieur de l'autre et il aurait aimé l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment. Lui même avait déjà trouvé une explication pour son propre comportement. Mais il ne savait pas si elle lui plaisait vraiment. Mais c'était un fait. A chaque fois que Seto était proche de lui, il sentait un feu et une force qu'il n'avait pas d'habitude. Si l'autre le regardait, il voulait tout faire pour lui plaire, pour attirer son attention. Et depuis la nuit précédente il savait encore une autre chose. Kaiba l'excitait extrêmement.

Il pouvait tourner et retourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Seul quand il était proche de Kaiba il se sentait complet. Il ne pouvait pas y trouver une autre raison : Il était tombé amoureux de Seto Kaiba. Son plus grand ennemi et plus ardent rival, qu'il combattait d'habitude avec toutes ses forces, s'était insinué dans son cœur.

Une question été resté sans réponse. Est-ce Kaiba ressentait la même chose ?

Yugi n'en était pas vraiment sur. Il lui avait bien semblé avoir entendu une voix disant « Je t'aime. » hier soir avant de s'être endormi. Mais il ne pouvait dire si c'était un rêve ou bien la réalité.

Pendant qu'il suivait le cours de ses pensées Kaiba l'avait mené à travers toute la maison. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta Yugi vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une grande cuisine. Les couleurs s'harmonisaient à merveille, le bleu doux et le blanc rayonnant. Les grandes fenêtres étaient encadrées par des rideaux à rayures et quelques plantes se trouvaient parsemées dans la pièce. La table était plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Elle se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce. Kaiba ne lui portât aucune attention et alla préparer du café.

Il sentait le regard interrogatif de Yugi, qui avait pensé recevoir un ordre de faire cela à sa place. Kaiba se sentit obligé de répondre à la question muette.

« Comme tu ne bois pas de café je présume que tu ne sais pas non plus le préparer. Et sans un bon café le matin, la journée est fichue. »

Yugi en était encore plus surpris. Apparemment Kaiba connaissait ses habitudes. Et cette histoire de café le rendait beaucoup plus humain..son grand père disait exactement la même chose tous les matins.

D'un pas mal assuré il entra enfin dans la cuisine et après une petite hésitation il commença à mettre les couverts. Après quelques recherches il trouva enfin tous ce dont il avait besoin.

Tout sauf la confiture. Elle devait sûrement se trouver quelque part..même si Seto n'en mangeait probablement pas, et oui elle était sucrée, Mokuba devait certainement l'aimer. Yugi se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit un des placards accrochés au mur. Et effectivement la confiture s'y trouvait.

Il tendit la main et essaya d'attraper le pot mais il ne l'atteignit pas. Ses doigts touchèrent le bocal mais il n'arrivait pas à l'empoigner.

Soudain une autre main passa dans son champ de vue et prit le récipient convoité.

« Pitoyable à voir. » murmura Kaiba. « Ils sont entreposés tout en haut exprès pour que Mokuba n'en mange pas trop souvent..mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à ton âge.. »

Yugi fixa le dos de Kaiba d'un air furieux. S'il y'avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien qu'on se moquait de sa taille par rapport à son âge. Rien ne pouvait l'énerver autant, sauf..« Blondy »..quand Kaiba l'appelait comme ça. Celui-ci s'assit en toute tranquillité à la table et se versa son café.

Respirer profondément. Garder son calme. Calmement. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. Oh et puis zut !

Yugi marcha d'un pas décidé vers Seto. Sa main se posa d'un geste brusque su la table.

« Pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que c'est tout cette histoire, Kaiba ? Et ne me mens pas !!! » Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve là.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Blondy. » Les traits de Kaiba s'étaient endurcis. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux froids comme la glace.

« De quoi je parle ?!? » Yugi ne faisait plus attention à ses mots.

« Du fait que t'as accepté ce pari, du fait que je suis ici, du fait que tu as couché avec moi la nuit dernière et que je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour toi !!!! »

Yugi n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes. Merde, pourquoi tout cela lui faisait aussi mal ?

« Je parle d'une simple question. Ressens-tu quelque chose à mon égard ou voulais-tu simplement me blesser ? Car si c'est ce que tu voulais, tu as réussi. Et pas que d'une façon !!! » Sur ces mots il se retourna et fuit loin de la cuisine. Il ne faisait pas attention où il courait et c'était par hasard qu'il retrouva le couloir de sa chambre. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, entra et la referma d'un geste sec derrière lui. Yugi se jeta sur son lit et commença à sangloter. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il voulait simplement savoir où il en était. L'enjeu de ce pari était plus haut qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Maintenant son cœur faisait parti de la mise.

Kaiba était resté complètement troublé dans la cuisine. C'était quoi là à l'instant ? Pourquoi Yugi pétait les plombs ? Il pouvait s'imaginer pourquoi. Ca devait être difficile pour le petit de ne plus savoir où il en était. On ne pouvait jamais être assez sûr. Qu'avait-il déjà dit ? Qu'il l'avait blessé ? Et pas que d'une façon ? Comment alors ?

D'horribles soupçons vinrent à Kaiba. Il n'avait pas vraiment été doux hier. Avait-il blessé Yugi sans le faire exprès ? Ca pouvait être ça. Kaiba se mit une main devant la bouche. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais encore d'une autre façon ? De quelle autre façon avait-il bien pu le blesser ? Yugi n'avait quand même pas de sentiments à son égard. Ou alors ? Peut-être que c'était ça la raison ?

C'était plutôt ce qu'il aurait voulu être la raison. Néanmoins il décida d'aller à sa recherche. Avec la chance qu'il avait il s'était certainement perdu.

Sans nouer un espoir quelconque il essaya d'abord dans la chambre du plus petit. En s'approchant il entendit que ce dernier pleurait. Il frappa avec précaution à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Yugi tentait de retenir les sanglots.

« Je veux te parler. » Il essayât de réprimer l'inquiétude qui perçait à travers sa voix.

« A quoi bon ! Vas-t-en ! Tu m'as déjà fait assez mal ! » Kaiba entendait maintenant clairement que Yugi pleurait.

« S'il te plaît Yugi, je veux t'expliquer. »

« Vas-t-en !!! »

Kaiba soupira. Autrement alors. Il essaya si la porte était fermée. Elle était ouverte. Très bien. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible il s'approcha de la silhouette recroquevillé sur le lit.

Le corps fragile était parcouru de sanglots et les larmes avaient laissé des taches sombres sur les draps. Il s'assit à coté de Yugi et lui passa la main sur le dos pour le calmer.

Ca avait duré quelque temps avant Yugi ne se calma et releva la tête.

Il s'essuya les dernières larmes avec le dos de sa main et tourna son regard vers Kaiba.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Kaiba ne pouvait s'en empêcher et caressa doucement les joues rougies. A cause des larmes les yeux brillaient et les paupières étaient bouffies par les pleurs. Il n'aimait pas voir Yugi si malheureux.

« Je veux tout t'expliquer. Mais avant j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Est-ce tu t'en iras alors ? »

Cette question donna Kaiba un coup en plein cœur, mais il acquiesça.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Yugi approuva. « D'accord. Alors que veux-tu ? »

« Que tu me laisses finir. Que tu ne m'interromps pas et que tu ne pars pas en courant. Que tu ne me détestes pas.. » Les derniers mots étaient à peine audibles.

« Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose dans ce genre ? Je te le promets. »

Kaiba inspira profondément et commença de parler :

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. D'aucune façon. Je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'ai peur. » Yugi faillit dire quelque chose mais Kaiba l'en empêcha.

« Tu as promis d'écouter. Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Lorsque j'ai accepté le pari, j'ai fait une faute énorme, je savais que ça pouvait te faire de la peine. Mais Yugi, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je voulais t'avoir. Je voulais que tu restes toujours avec moi. Toujours près de moi. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait j'avais l'impression que des mondes nous séparaient. Yugi, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Kaiba commença à pleurer. Il lui avait enfin avoué. La première fois depuis la mort de ses parents il avait ouvert son cœur à un étranger. Pour la première fois il essaya de se confier à quelqu'un...et il y plaça toute sa confiance. Si Yugi partirait il ne le supporterait pas. S'il allait le détester, alors..

Des doigts empreints de douceur le forcèrent à lever la tête. Une main lui sécha les larmes de ses joues. Un regard chaleureux le contempla avec gentillesse.

« Moi aussi. »

Des lèvres douces se placèrent sur les siennes.

Kaiba avait la nette impression d'avoir quitté la réalité.

Tout ce qu'il voyait contredisait ce fait. Les mains fines qui le couchaient sur les draps, les lèvres délicates qui parcouraient son corps, la voix familière qui murmurait des mots rassurants dans son oreille.

Kaiba retrouva le contrôle de son corps après quelques minutes seulement. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Yugi eut le temps d'explorer le torse du plus grand. Doucement, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sur le corps de Seto, explorèrent chaque centimètre de celui-ci, taquinèrent les mamelons, suivirent les côtés jusqu'aux os saillants du bassin qui étaient encore cachés par le tissu bleu nuit.

Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin avant de retourner vers le visage surpris et de dévaliser une seconde fois la bouche chaude.

Au contact de Yugi Seto avait commencé de gémir. Cette voix laissa monter en lui un désir sauvage.

Mais cette fois ci il n'allait pas blesser Yugi. Il se l'était promis. Yugi avait accepté son cœur et ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il pouvait autant l'avoir entier.

Yugi ne remarque rien du dialogue intérieur de Seto, mais il remarqua que ce dernier ce retenait.

« Est-ce que je le fais mal ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Non, tu es parfait.. » Kaiba gémit de nouveau. « Mais je,..je ne veux pas te blesser encore une fois, je ne veux pas que..que tu aies peur. »

Yugi sourit et mordit doucement le mamelon endurci du châtain.

« Rassures-toi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais peut-être.. » Avec sa langue, il parcourut le cou de Kaiba jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordit délicatement. « ..que toi, tu apprendras à me craindre. »

Sa langue jouait avec l'oreille de Seto, ses mains avec ses mamelons. Kaiba était toujours allongé sur le dos, sous Yugi. Il le prit par les hanches et le tira complètement sur lui. Il écarta ses jambes pour que Yugi puisse s'agenouiller entre elles.

Lentement, les mains de Yugi remontèrent les jambes fines du châtain jusqu'au tissu. Elles s'arrêtèrent. Il sembla que Yugi n'avait pas la moindre intention de toucher l'étoffe. Kaiba perdit patience. Il se releva à moitié, embrassa Yugi et tira nerveusement sur ses vêtements.

Yugi sourit dais le baiser en voyant l'impatience de Seto. Celui-ci le sentit et le pinça dans le mamelon gauche ce qui transforma le sourire de Yugi en un halètement.

Rapidement, Kaiba le débarrassa de ses vêtements restants et lui caressa le dos d'un geste ardent.

Le plus petit aussi, commença à déshabiller son partenaire en excitant « sans le faire exprès » encore plus son érection.

Lorsque Seto fut complètement nu devant lui, Yugi prit le temps de le contempler encore une fois. Sous les regards brûlants, il rougit. Il n'en paraissait qu'encore plus désirable aux yeux de Yugi.

Il se pencha sur Seto, qui avait repris les halètements entre temps, et l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de commencer à tracer des arabesques avec sa langue. Il allait de plus en plus bas.

Kaiba laissa échapper un soupir lascif et essaya de pousser la tête de Yugi dans la direction voulue.

Avec hésitation ce dernier commença à caresser l'érection. Doucement il passa sa langue sur le membre endurci et en embrassa le bout avant, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche.

Avec ce changement subit de chaleur autour de lui Kaiba poussa un cri surpris. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et essaya de se retenir de pousser dans cette chaleur moite.

Yugi entoura ses hanches d'une prise ferme et le tint allongé. C'était LUI qui décidait combien et comment. De plus en plus vite ses lèvres passaient sur le sexe tendu. Sa propre érection lui revint douloureusement en mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à résister Kaiba.

Il sentit encore une fois les doigts de Seto dans ses cheveux, mais cette fois ci ils tiraient sa tête vers le haut.

« Yugi, arrête..je n'en peux plus.. »

Les mots de Kaiba étaient à peine audibles.

« Je ne veux pas comme ça.. »

Yugi le regarda d'abord surpris, mais compris ensuite où il voulait en venir.

« Mais, je veux dire.. » il rougit « tu es sûr..que tu le veux ? »

« J'ai rarement été aussi sûr. » Kaiba lui souriait. Ses cheveux collaient quelque peu à son front. Avec un geste précis il fouilla un des tiroirs et en sortit un petit tube qu'il mit dans la main de Yugi.

« Désolé de l'avoir oublié hier. » dit-il. « Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait tout oublier. »

Yugi rougit de plus belle. Il ouvrit cependant le tube et trempa ses doigts dans le gel frais. Il le réchauffa un peu dans sa main avant de le pénétrer.

Kaiba s'était attendu à ressentir de la douleur mais tout ce qu'il percevait était d'abord un étrange sentiment inhabituel et puis le simple désir. Il se pressa contre les doigts, essaya d'entourer Yugi de ses jambes.

« Vas-y Yugi ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! »

Yugi retira ses doigts, les essuya aux draps et leva un peu les hanches de Kaiba.

Il pénétra lentement dans le corps chaud. Kaiba entoura son cou de ses bras et se releva à sa rencontre. Il embrassa les fines perles de sueur qui s'étaient formés sur la peau de Yugi et gémit lorsque ce dernier toucha un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Yugi commença à se mouvoir plus en plus vite dans le corps chaud, sentit qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus profondément. Sa main se mit autour de l'érection de Kaiba et l'excita encore d'avantage.

Les gémissements avaient redoublé de force. Une fine couche de sueur se forma sur les corps enlacés et la respiration avait accéléré. Ca ne dura pas longtemps avant que Kaiba n'ait atteint le point culminant.

Lorsque le corps autour de lui se contracta, Yugi ne pouvait plus se retenir et se répandit profondément dans le corps de l'autre.

« Je t'aime. » gémit-il.

Epuisé il tomba dans les bras de Seto. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent comme ça, écoutant les battements du cœur de l'autre, essayant de se calmer.

Avec précaution Yugi se retira du châtain et le prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour empêcher un sentiment de vide de le gagner. Il serra la tête du châtain contre sa poitrine et le caressa.

« Merci Yugi. » Sa voix était basse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« De m'aimer. » Kaiba laissa couler quelques larmes. Ce sentiment de bonheur était incroyable. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aimé.

« Ce n'est rien Seto. Ce n'est rien. » Yugi lui sourit et le tint dans ses bras.

Sur. Protégé. Aimé. Oui, c'est comme ça que ça devait être.

TBC.......

Mouahahaha....j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 2 !!! Chuis si contente !!! Mais chuis trop crevé pour me relire..

Vous avez trouvé comment ???

Dites le moi par une ch'tite review please.

Ca fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs....


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras...

**Auteur** : Noxya (une super auteuse allemande)

**Traducteur **: Moi, moi, moi..Kawa

**Base** : Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Genre** : OCC, lime, « lemon »(y'en a pas vraiment mais bon..), com

**Warnings :** c'est une histoire yaoi..si ça vous dérange les relations entre hommes... passez votre chemin !!!

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi

**Disclaimer** : Alors alors..aucun des persos n'est à moua..même pas l'histoire d'ailleurs car je ne fais que la traduire..je ne gagne pas d'argent avec..et pis le reste vous connaissez..

**Note de moua : **Ohoho..déjà le troisième chapitre..mais c'est que j'adore trop traduire !!!

So un biiiiiig merci à **Bakura77 **qui suit cette histoire..gros bisous à toi !!! Tes reviews me font plaisir et me motivent pour continuer !!!

**Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras 03**

La faim les poussa finalement à se lever. Cette situation était bien trop confortable pour être interrompu pas quelque chose de moins important. Mais un ventre qui criait famine gâcha quand même l'atmosphère.

Cette même atmosphère d'ailleurs était étrangement détendue. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de tensions. Avant de retourner dans la cuisine ils décidèrent quand même de prendre une douche. C'était beaucoup mieux à deux que tout seul, trouva Yugi. Il savoura les instants qu'il passa à savonner Seto, à sentir sa peau chaude. Ses mains, qui lui prirent l'éponge pour commencer de dessiner des cercles sur sa propre poitrine.

Un doux parfum de pomme les entoura, mais leurs baisers avaient plutôt le goût de vanille ou de fraise. Cela semblait impossible de faire autre chose que ça.

Pour s'habiller c'était déjà plus difficile. Non seulement parce que Yugi avait remis ses vêtements habituels, excepté la veste, mais surtout parce que Kaiba commençait et recommençait à les lui ôter, à peine étaient-ils mis.

Un sourd grognement de la part du ventre de Yugi le persuada enfin à laisser son amant déjeuner en toute tranquillité. Même si la journée était à présent déjà bien avancée.

Dans la cuisine tout était resté comme ils l'avaient laissé. C'était normal vu qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la maison.

Yugi en profita pour regarder Seto manger, toutefois sa propre concentration en souffrait. Il était confus lorsque Kaiba commença à rire. Le son était encore nouveau, mais très agréable. C'était un rire sincère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Yugi en levant un sourcil.

Kaiba gloussa en répondant :

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, comme un gosse ! Tout plein de confiture ! »

Mal à l'aise, Yugi se passa la main sur la bouche. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Avec la langue il essaya d'enlever les restes de marmelade aux coins de sa bouche.

Seto soupira amusé.

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Je crois que je devrais faire en sorte que ça t'arrive plus souvent. » Kaiba ricana.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est tellement mignon. » Kaiba se pencha au dessus de la table et embrassa légèrement Yugi sur la bouche. Sa langue passe brièvement sur sa peau.

« C'est bon. Et ça me rappelle quelque chose de très beau. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Yugi et rougit un moment après. C'est de CA qu'il parlait..

Celui-ci rigola. Yugi était si mignon quand il rougissait ! Comment une personne pouvait être aussi innocente/naïve ?

Yugi se leva et rangea son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis il commença à débarrasser la table. Après quelques instants Kaiba l'aida. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant cela lui permettait maintenant de frôler Yugi de temps à autre. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça..

Tout était enfin rangé et ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon. Même si la réalité n'était pas tout à fait revenue. Une once de magie était dans l'air. A chaque fois que Yugi posait ses yeux sur Kaiba il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une autre personne. C'était difficile à décrire mais ils vivaient encore dans un rêve. C'était comme s'il volait au dessus des nuages.

Kaiba aussi ressentait à peu près la même chose. Mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas rester ici à se fixer, même si ça n'aurait pas dérangé Seto le moins du monde de simplement regarder Yugi. Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux pendant un court moment, jusqu'à ce que Kaiba propose de s'occuper avec les exercices, qu'ils avaient à faire pour l'école. Certes, des exercices scolaires n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il auraient aimé faire, néanmoins ils rapportaient une partie de la normalité avec eux. Quelque chose dont ils avaient tous deux besoin.

Yugi acquiesça peu enthousiaste. C'était vrai, il devait réviser pour les examens, mais la chimie était tellement ennuyeuse..

'Seto n'a pas de problèmes avec ça, je pourrais lui demander..'

Ces pensées encourageaient Yugi de vouloir travailler. Kaiba alla chercher les exercices de sa chambre et en apporta également du papier et des stylos.

Pendant ce temps, Yugi poussa la petite table typiquement japonaise jusqu'à une des grandes fenêtres. Ils étaient déjà en automne mais les journées étaient encore lingues et Yugi voulait avoir le plus de soleil possible.

Lorsque Seto revint, Yugi était déjà agenouillé devant la table et contempla le jardin. Comme tout dans la maison de Kaiba, celui-ci était très grand et fait dans le style d'un jardin anglais. Des chemins recouverts de gravier menaient à travers le gazon entretenu jusqu'à la forêt adjacente à la propriété. Sur le côté gauche le domaine s'étirait jusqu'à un petit étang.

Kaiba admira quelque temps le soleil qui jouait dans les cheveux de Yugi et faisait briller ses mèches blondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comme il avait pu changer pendant ces dernières heures. Où était son resté masque ? Yugi l'avait effacé. Cela semblait si évident de faire confiance à Yugi. Pourquoi avait-il eu autant de mal ?

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Yugi s'était retourné vers lui. Seul quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole il revint à lui.

« As-tu fini de me fixer ? »

Son sourire était magnifique aux yeux de Kaiba. Il sursauta.

« Euh, je.. »

Yugi rit doucement. « Un Kaiba sans voix, que j'ai pu voir ça..allez, viens ici. J'attends. » Il lui tendit la main.

Rapidement, Kaiba s'assit à la table et passa à Yugi les exercices de chimie.

« Tiens, c'est très important pour toi. Si tu comprends ça alors tu n'auras aucun mal avec le reste. »

Yugi fixa les exercices méchamment. « Comment tu sais que je dois réviser la chimie ? » demanda-t-il avec obstination. Kaiba sourit en voyant l'expression de son ami. C'était déjà presque une habitude.

« Comme tu le sais peut-être, les résultats sont affichés ouvertement. Et en chimie tu as toujours été dans la partie inférieure de la feuille. »

Yugi grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fouilla dans les autres documents.

« Tiens, » il jeta quelques feuilles à Kaiba, « lyrismes et proses européennes. Amuse toi bien avec Goethe, Schiller et Lessing (1). » Il savait que Kaiba détestait cette matière. C'était le seul cours pendant lequel Kaiba s'était endormi. Un horrible faux-pas dont Joey profitait encore maintenant pour lui lancer des vannes.

Seto les prit calmement et commença avec le premier exercice. Yugi aussi se tourna vers son travail. Il se rapprocha néanmoins encore plus de Kaiba, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient assis à peine cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Des le premier instant Yugi trouva son exercice idiot.

1.Expliquez les différentes liaisons chimiques et donnez pour chacune un exemple.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant là dedans ? Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la feuille de Kaiba, mais celui ci n'avait lui non plus encore rien écrit. A la place il prit un des bouquins et se retourna. Yugi était en train de s'étonner du comportement étrange de son ami lorsqu'il devint encore plus bizarre. Kaiba semblait poursuivre un plan. En tout cas, il entoura la taille de Yugi de ses bras et le releva sur ses jambes. Il lui mit la feuille de papier et le stylo dans la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Jusqu'à une petite banquette, qui longeait une des grandes fenêtres. Là bas il le plaça, dos au milieu.

Avant Yugi n'eut le temps de demander ce que ça allait devenir, Kaiba s'était assis lui-même et était maintenant dos à dos avec Yugi.

Il soupira de bonheur et amena ses jambes à lui. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » déclara-t-il et commença à lire.

« T'es fou. » commenta Yugi avant d'essayer lui aussi de se concentrer sur ses exercices.

« Seto ? »

« Hmm.. » L'appelé ne sembla pas être complètement présent.

« Y a quoi comme liaisons chimiques ? » Un essai en valait la peine.

« Tu devrais le savoir si tu veux réussir l'examen. »

Kaiba n'avait apparemment pas la moindre intention de l'aider.

Yugi soupira résigné. Il n'avait qu'à chercher lui-même. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il avait décidé de garder la chimie et non la physique ? Quelqu'un se rappelait-il de la raison ?

Quoi que c'avait été, ça l'avait amené au mauvais choix.

Ce soir là ils travaillèrent encore pendant trois bonnes heures. Après le soleil s'était couché et il faisait trop noir dehors. Et les têtes n'avaient plus aucune place pour des formules quelconques ou des dates historiques.

La tâche de faire à manger retomba sur Yugi, mais après avoir regardé le refrigirateur vide il était clair qu'ils devaient se commander quelque chose. Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée sur le canapé. Yugi découvrit un talent caché pour les massages et une passion pour les pizzas chez Kaiba.

Vers 23 heures ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Yugi avait d'abord prévu de donner à Kaiba un baiser de « bonne nuit » mais décida finalement de le prendre chez lui.

Kaiba savait simplement regarder d'un air trop adorable, sans parler de son talent pour embrasser, pour être délaissé. En plus il n'y avait guère de meilleur endroit pour dormir que les bras de Seto.

Yugi se pressa au corps mince de son ami, le prit dans ses bras et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lentement il tomba dans le sommeil en écoutant les battements de cœur réguliers et en sentant une main lui caresser le dos.

Le réveil était tout aussi beau que le coucher, cependant il ne pouvait voir le visage de Seto cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient du se retourner pendant la nuit car Seto était maintenant allongé derrière lui, collé à son dos il avait passé ses bras autour du corps du plus petit.

Sa respiration lui frôlait la nuque.

Yugi respira profondément. Non seulement que cette situation était confiante et agréable, mais elle le poussait presque à réveiller Seto pour le câliner un peu, ou plus..

Il essaya avec précaution de se retirer de l'étreinte, mais se retrouva face à un refus de la part du dormeur. Kaiba ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de le relâcher. Mais il ne sembla plus aussi endormi car ses mains commencèrent leur balade sur le corps de Yugi.

Rapidement ils passèrent sous le tissu fin des boxers que Yugi avait gardé et commencèrent à masser son membre. Si Yugi avait été que peu excité avant, il l'était maintenant complètement.

Yugi gémit et tendit son bras vers l'arrière pour tirer Kaiba à lui. Il pencha sa tête et chercha ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin il l'embrassa avec passion.

Pendant ce temps les mains de Kaiba le rendaient fou. Doucement mais avec précision il taquinaient son érection et lui arrachaient un gémissement à chaque contact.

« Seto.. » Yugi arrivait à peine à se contrôler. Il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour pouvoir supporter de tels tourments pendant longtemps. « Seto, je.. »

La langue de Kaiba passa d'un geste langoureux sur son cou et léchouilla doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« Je n'en peux plus..Seto.. »

Kaiba sourit contre la nuque de Yugi. Mordit délicatement l'endroit appétissant.

« Alors abandonne. »

« Mais juste cette fois, Seto..juste..maintenant.. »

Yugi ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Plus tard il était encore allongé épuisé dans les bras de Kaiba.

« Alors ? Aucune condition ? » le taquina celui-ci avec un sourire.

Yugi pris le premier coussin venu et le jeta sur lui.

« Espèce de dégoûtant ! »

Kaiba rit et évita avec facilité le projectile.

Il tira Yugi du lit.

« Allez. Si on doit faire les courses on devrait les faire maintenant avant qu'il y ait trop de monde. »

Yugi se leva. « Je dois t'emprunter quelque chose pour m'habiller. Mes vêtements sont ruinés. » Il envoya un regard faussement fâché en direction de Kaiba.

Quand il alla se brosser les dents il remarqua son reflet.

« Quelque chose avec un col roulé en plus. » ajouta-t-il.

Son cou était complètement couvert de suçons. Sa poitrine n'avait pas l'air mieux.

« Là tu n'es pas le seul. » rétorqua Kaiba en pointant sur sa gorge. « Je me demande d'où il peut bien venir ? »

Yugi rougit de nouveau. Il se rappelait très bien de la situation dans laquelle il le lui avait fait. Il n'oublierait jamais ce spectacle. Il combattit la réaction, qu'eut son corps à l'évocation de cette pensée, avec une bonne douche froide.

« Tu veux des melons ou des oranges ? »

« Hein ? » Kaiba n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de la question.

Yugi émergea du rayon des fruits. « Je t'au demandé si tu voulais des melons ou des oranges dans ton jus de fruits. On fait les courses là, t'as oublié ? »

Kaiba préféra de ne pas répondre à cette question.

Si Yugi savait de quoi il avait l'air, dans son jeans noir, penché sur l'étalage des fruits, il aurait compris pourquoi les pensées de Kaiba étaient autre part qu'avec les melons.

De toute façon Yugi avait changé depuis le jour de son arrivée. Kaiba l'avait habillé cette fois-ci. Les vêtements étaient presque parfaits, il y avait juste le bas du pantalon qu'il devait remonter. Même si par rapport à ses proportions se jambes étaient longues, Seto le dépassait encore de quelques centimètres.

En plus des jeans il portait un col roulé bordeaux dont la couleur ne s'accrochait pas trop avec celle de ses cheveux. Par-dessus il portait un manteau en jean.

Il avait l'air différent d'habitude, mais Kaiba le trouvait quand même à croquer. Lui aussi était habillé d'un jeans et d'un col roulé, mais le sien était bleu et le pull blanc. Par-dessus il avait une veste d'un tissu synthétique que son entreprise avait découvert il y a quelque temps.

Yugi poussa un soupir et choisit les oranges. Il les préférait largement aux melons, et si Kaiba n'arrivait pas à lui répondre et lui dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, c'était tant pis pour lui.

Décidé il prit le chemin du prochain rayon. Il pouvait être certain que Seto le suivait, car même s'il était ailleurs avec ses pensées, et à l'évocation de la nature de ces pensées la rougeur monta aux joues de Yugi, il ne le quittait pourtant pas des yeux.

« Ah ben ça alors ! Yugi ! Salut ! » Tea venait directement dans sa direction. « Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Quel hasard. Mais tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre elle l'accueillit en lui sautant dans les bras. Yugi aussi était surpris de la voir ici. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un de ses amis. Il ne savait pas comment Kaiba allait réagir, comment il voulait qu'il réagisse.

Peu sur de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Kaiba s'était rapproché avec les courses et attendait maintenant. Son visage s'était à nouveau transformé dans un masque, le masque qu'il mettait lorsque quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher de lui. Yugi soupira et répondit enfin à Tea.

« En ce moment je n'habite pas à la maison. Pendant les révisions je suis chez Kaiba. »

Tea était très surprise. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Kaiba avait du mal à respirer calmement, il était tendu. Il se donnait un mal fou pour ne pas le montrer mais cette situation était de trop pour lui. Qu'allait Yugi raconter à son amie ?

Yugi fit un pas en direction de sa main et prit doucement, presque avec hésitation, sa main. Puis il releva la tête et regarda Tea dans les yeux.

« Parce que je le veux. »

Tea lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, mais..

« Tu veux dire..tu veux dire, toi..et Kaiba ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yugi déglutit péniblement. Il avait peur. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Dans un premier temps Tea ne réagit pas du tout. Elle se contenta de fixer les deux garçons. Elle se rapprocha finalement d'eux. Tout le supermarché n'était pas obligé de savoir.

Elle regarda Kaiba et essayât de ne pas paraître intimidée.

« Jusque là tu ne m'as pas forcément donné des raisons de t'aimer » dit-elle « mais si Yugi pense que tu es bon pour lui alors je me donnerais du mal de bien t'aimer aussi. Mais si tu devais le blesser un jour, alors tu auras affaire à moi. »

Elle regarda Kaiba encore pendant quelques instants avant de s'adresser directement à Yugi.

« Les autres viennent chez moi demain à 15 heures. On veut réviser ensemble. Venez aussi. Je pense que ce serait bien de leur parler. »

« Merci Tea. » Yugi avait les larmes aux yeux. Ca lui importait beaucoup qu'elle l'acceptait. Tea acquiesça simplement et se tourna pour partir.

« N'oublie pas Kaiba. Si tu lui fais du mal, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Kaiba ne savait pas quoi dire. Yugi l'avait simplement raconté, juste comme ça. Que ce n'était pas normal, ça il le savait.

Yugi releva la tête vers lui et découvrit ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Hey, ne pleure pas. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que j'allais lui raconter l'histoire du pari ? Ou que tu m'as kidnappé ? Je t'aime ! Je n'ai pas de raisons de le cacher. »

'Sauf ma propre peur.' Mais ça il ne l'ajouta pas.

« Viens. On a besoin de pâtes si on veut pouvoir manger quelque chose. »

Si simple. C'était bien trop simple jusque là.

Tea les vit encore une fois devant le supermarché. Elle sentit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à le nommer. Elle sentait cependant que les choses n'allaient pas rester aussi simples pour les deux tourtereaux.

TBC…………

Mouahahaha…comment ça va continuer ??? Un peu de patience…je promets de me dépêcher…

So..partie trois enfin..yattaaaa..

C'est de pire en pire sur ffnet..on peut plus mettre des crochets..ni les trois petits points qui se transforment en je ne sais quoi dans la version finale..terrible..

So..ça vous plait toujours ??? Alors reviews pliiiz!

(1) Ce sont des auteurs allemands..très connus..


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras...

**Auteur** : Noxya (une super auteuse allemande)

**Traducteur **: Moi, moi, moi..Kawa

**Base** : Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Genre** : OCC, com, lime, lemon, angst

**Warnings :** je vais pas me répéter 20 fois nan plus..si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu les autres chapitres nan ??Donc vous savez de quoi ça parle..

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi

**Disclaimer** : Alors alors..aucun des persos n'est à moua..même pas l'histoire d'ailleurs car je ne fais que la traduire..je ne gagne pas d'argent avec..et pis le reste vous connaissez..

**Note de moua : **Bah me revoilà ! Après une période de silence j'ai enfin pu continuer la traduction. Je m'excuse de mon retard mais les cours ont repris et je croule sous le boulot. Là j'ai trouvé un peu de temps (j'ai remis le faisage des devoirs à lundi, super fête des morts !) et je vous présente donc le 4eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le 5eme viendra probablement vite (et vi, l'armistice c'est bientôt !) Donc...bonne lecture à tous !

**Thanx : **Alors tout d'abord...JE VOUS ADORE TOUS ! BIIIG MERCI pour votre soutien !!! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. J'ai quand même eu 6 magnifiques reviews !!! 'se retient de chialer de bonheur' donc encore MERCI ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Darknessy 2** : Ton message a été trèèès clair ! Merci pour ta review !!! Merci de me soutenir !!! Enjoy la suite (je mettrais bien un smiley mais ça marche plus sur ffnet). So Kiss !

**Bakura77** :Arigatoooo ! Thanx de me soutenir depuis le début ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizouuuu !****

**Crawford Huhuhuhu** : Oh kelk'un de nouveau ! Merci pour ta review !!! Bah voilà la suite. Mais de rien ! Kiss !

**Phenix 260** : Bah merci beaucoup !!! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Vivi je continuerai rien que pour vous chers lecteurs (même si cette fic a des dizaines de chapitres...mais je dirai pas encore combien !). Bisous. ****

**Kaya Kunami** :Mouahahaha...merci pour ta review !!! Elle est marrante ! Et m'a grave fait plaisir ! Le ptit dialogue...excellent ! Moui ce couple est pas mal. Merci pour ton soutien. Kiss.

**Syt** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah non ! TES reviews !!! Bah pour ta question, c'est Yami. (po le petit ! il est trop niais !po taper...) Bah...voilà la suite. Oh !!! 'larmes aux nyeux' merci pour tes encouragements !!! C'est vrai c'est pas facile mais j'adore l'allemand ! (nan chuis pas folle !) En tt cas thanx ! Bisouuus !

**Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras 04**

Sur le chemin du retour ils firent un détour à travers le parc, qui se trouvait derrière la maison de Kaiba. C'était un très beau parc avec une longue allée de cerisiers en son milieu. Mais maintenant les feuilles étaient partiellement colorées en jaune.

Yugi profita au maximum de cette promenade. Lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps à l'intérieur il avait toujours un surplus d'énergie.

Alors il commençait toujours à se balancer ou à jouer avec ses doigts sur la table. Et quand il sortait il ressentait toujours cette volonté de courir. Comme maintenant.

Kaiba sourit à la vue de l'impatience sur le visage de son ami. Il lui prit les courses des mains. Yugi le regarda surpris.

« Vas-y cours ! » l'engagea Kaiba « Je vois bien que tu vas exploser sinon. »

Yugi rit et se précipita vers les arbres. Comme un gosse il courut jusqu'à l'étang à l'autre bout du parc. Kaiba le suivit du regard, souriant. C'était étrange pour lui de voir à quel point la présence de Yugi influençait son humeur. Même maintenant, alors qu'il le voyait et qu'il savait que Yugi allait revenir dans quelques minutes, il lui manquait.

Yugi lui fit un signe de la main en souriant et courut vers lui.

Kaiba leva le bras et agita lui aussi sa main.

Etonnamment vite Yugi le rejoignit et se jeta dans ses bras.

Riant de bon cœur, Kaiba le releva et le fit tourner plusieures fois avant de le relâcher. Yugi tira la tête de Seto vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime Seto. Peu importe ce que disent les autres. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Suis-je si transparent ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je sais ce que moi je ressens et je suis nerveux. »

Il plaça un petit baiser sur le cou de Kaiba.

« J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction. »

« De la mienne ? » Kaiba était surpris, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre Yugi dans ses bras.

« Mes amis et toi,..votre relation n'a jamais été très simple. » Yugi essayait de lui expliquer ses craintes.

« S'ils te sont si importants je ferai en sorte de m'entendre avec eux. J'ai peur de ce que tu feras s'ils ne m'acceptent pas. » Il se tendit un peu en le disant.

« Peur que tu me laisse tomber. »

Yugi se sortit de l'étreinte de Kaiba et lui regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient et sa voix était tranchante lorsqu'il répondit :

« Tu crois CA!! Tu me crois capable de ça !! »

Quand il vit qu'il avait touché Seto avec ses paroles il se calma. Doucement il prit sa main droite et la caressa.

« Je t'aime. Je ne te quitterai pas. Mes amis l'accepteront. »

Kaiba l'observa. Les doutes le faisaient douter.

« Et dans le cas contraire ? » Il avait peur de la réponse.

« Même dans ce cas là. Tea nous a déjà accepté. Les autres le feront aussi. Je n'ai pas changé juste parce que je t'aime. Je suis toujours le Yugi que j'étais, quand ils m'ont rencontré. S'il ne m'acceptent pas maintenant c'est qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait. »

Kaiba acquiesça et l'attira à lui.

« Merci Yugi. J'ai peur, c'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps. Tu es la seule personne qui me connaît vraiment. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur. » il lui regarda dans les yeux « J'espère que tu ne vas pas me le briser. »

Yugi souriait et on voyait toutes les émotions à travers ce simple sourire. Il n'allait jamais blesser Kaiba. « Jamais Seto. Jamais. »

Main dans la main ils avancèrent vers le petit portail qui menait au domaine de Kaiba. Le portique était tout en fer et rappelait ceux des vieux châteaux du Moyen Age. Yugi resta quelque temps à l'admirer. Les arbres qui resplendissaient dans les couleurs de l'automne et la solitude quasi complète de cet endroit ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment de se trouver dans un rêve.

Kaiba s'approcha finalement de lui et ouvrit le portail avec une clé, faite dans le même style. Yugi leva un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise quant au fait que Kaiba gardait cette clé prés de lui.

« Lorsque j'étais petit, mes parents se disputaient continuellement et je partais souvent me cacher loin d'eux. Et pour que je puisse rentrer sans me faire gronder par mon beau père, ma mère m'a donné cette clé. »

Yugi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sans dire mot il caressa rapidement le bras de Seto.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison et commencèrent à préparer le repas. Puisque Kaiba ne cuisinait jamais ce fut Yugi qui était le 'cuisinier en chef'. Pour s'amuser, Kaiba lui mit un des tabliers que leur cuisinière portait d'habitude. Il était blanc et parsemé de dentelle. En plus ce n'était décidemment pas sa taille, il avait l'air de porter une robe.

« Tu pourrais aussi ne porter que ce tablier. » remarqua Kaiba avec un grand sourire. Sans le regarder, Yugi lui donna un léger coup entre les côtes.

« N'y pense même pas. » répondit-il.

« Dommage. »

En fait, Seto avait prévu de se faufiler doucement dans sa chambre et de laisser Yugi cuisiner. Mais il avait pensé ça sans s'attendre à la résistance de Yugi, qui empêchait chaque tentative de fuite.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent lorsque Kaiba essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir dans le couloir.

« Je euh..., voulais juste... » mais Yugi le prit par le bras et le tira vers la table.

« N'y pense même pas. Tu vas rester ici gentiment et m'aider. »

« Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner ! » protesta Seto 'Et je n'ai pas envie de l'apprendre' ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Qui dit que tu dois cuisiner ? Tiens, » il posa une planche et quelques ingrédients devant Kaiba et lui donna un couteau. « couper de légumes. En morceaux de taille égale s'il te plaît. »

Kaiba lui jeta un regard très malheureux. Mais même cet air suppliant ne le dispensa pas de ses devoirs. Mais un baiser était déjà un bon début pour un 'compromis'.

En soupirant, Kaiba commença son travail. Même qu'il l'avait réussi sans se blesser. Et grâce aux talents cuisiniers de Yugi, qui n'étaient certes pas exceptionnels mais néanmoins présents, ils avaient réussi de cuisiner un vrai repas. Seto se retint cependant de demander ce qu'il était en train de manger exactement. Avoir vu Yugi mélanger les ingrédients les plus divers n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais au moins il savait que rien de cela n'était empoisonné.

Apres le repas tous deux révisèrent encore un peu. Les examens étaient importants, même si pour Kaiba il était clair ce qu'il allait faire après l'école : diriger son entreprise.

Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne travaillait pas maintenant, mais Yugi n'avait aucun désir de découvrir pourquoi c'était ainsi. Il en avait certaines suppositions.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse incroyable et après qu'il eurent dîné ils décidèrent de faire une promenade. En revenant ils étaient glacés de la tête aux pieds. Les joues de Yugi étaient devenues toutes rouges à cause du froid et il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Pour qu'il ne devienne pas malade, Seto lui laissa couler un bain. Yugi était toujours assis dans le salon en se serrant contre le radiateur pour se réchauffer, lorsque Kaiba vint le chercher.

La salle de bains était toute de marbre de couleur sablé. Une petite fenêtre ronde sur le coté ouest, laissait les derniers rayons de soleil dessiner des motifs sur les murs. Toute la partie sud de la pièce était occupée par une énorme baignoire, qui se remplissait d'eau fumante.

Kaiba avait renoncé d'utiliser de la lumière artificielle. Il avait allumé des petites bougies partout autour de la baignoire. Une douce odeur de cire d'abeille se propageait d'elles et se mélangeait avec celle des herbes sauvages, qui se trouvaient dans le bain relaxant.

Dans la partie est de la pièce se trouvaient quelques grandes armoires, en partie ouvertes, qui contenaient des serviettes. Le lavabo était placé sous la fenêtre ronde. Les miroirs qui remplissaient les murs de la salle, la laissaient paraître optiquement plus grande. Yugi remarqua qu'on pouvait admirer son corps de tous les cotés en se positionnant au milieu de la pièce.

Il lui était étrange de voir comme Kaiba s'approcha de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et poser les lèvres dans sa nuque.

« Tu devrais prendre un bain, sinon tu vas finir par attraper un rhume. » expliqua Kaiba innocemment. Il commença lentement à débarrasser Yugi de ses vêtements. Caressa avec douceur chaque bout de peau nue. Yugi, pour sa part, ne bougea pas. Il se laissa déshabiller comme une poupée et apprécia simplement le fait d'être ainsi caressé. Avant que Kaiba ait pu s'occuper de son pantalon, il l'embrassa. Il attira la langue de l'autre dans sa bouche et commença un jeu excitant. Il sentait les picotements sur sa peau, partout où Kaiba le touchait. Il en voulait plus.

Kaiba apprécia énormément ce baiser, mais ne se laissa pas pour autant détourner de son dessein. Avec une certaine autorité, il débarrassa Yugi du restant de ses vêtements et l'amena à entrer dans la baignoire. Lorsque l'eau chaude l'enveloppa, Yugi se sentit tout suite mieux. Avec un lourd soupir il se laissa glisser dans l'eau, joua un peu avec mousse et releva finalement ses yeux vers Seto.

Ce dernier était assis, complètement habillé, sur le bord de la baignoire et regarda Yugi. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Mais il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Une main pleine de mousse se tendit vers lui. « Et toi ? »

« Moi je reste ici. Tu dois te reposer. »

Yugi ne sembla pas du tout satisfait de cette réponse. « La baignoire est assez grande pour deux, et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me reposer si tu es ici avec moi ? »

Kaiba sourit. Il aimait cette naïveté chez son Yugi.

« Regarde-toi. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Yugi se contempla. Il ne pouvait pas voir grande chose parce que l'eau lui montait jusqu'au cou. « Et alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment grande chose sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien sur moi, comme tu devrais le savoir. C'est quand même toi qui m'as déshabillé. » Sur ses mots Yugi rougit légèrement. Il commençait à ne plus trouver cela drôle. Qu'est-ce que Kaiba voulait dire par là ?

Seto se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, souffla doucement dessus, de telle sorte que l'autre fut parcouru d'un frisson, et dit finalement : « Et bien que je le sais je suis sensé pouvoir me contrôler ? Ne me dis pas que t'y crois vraiment ? »

Yugi prit une magnifique couleur de tomate mûre. Et ce n'était certainement pas du au fait que la température dans la pièce avait subitement monté. Ses yeux étaient presque clos lorsqu'il lui répondit : « Et en quoi cela me dérangerait ? »

Kaiba fut surpris que Yugi relève la question.

« Est-ce une invitation ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

Yugi haussa les épaules et passa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, en y laissant une trace brillante, avant de la faire disparaître dans l'eau.

« Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas... » Le regard qu'il lança à ce moment là était sombre et provocant. Mais aussi plein d'envie.

Sans hésiter, Seto commença à se déshabiller. Sentit aussi les regards pleins de désir de Yugi sur son corps. Mais dés qu'il lançait un regard dans la direction du plus petit, ce dernier fermait les yeux et rougissait. Lorsque Seto se glissa à son tour dans l'eau, il prit la tête de Yugi entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement. « Tu n'as pas à rougir. J'aime quand tu me regardes ainsi. »

Sur cela, Yugi rougit de plus belle et commença à l'embrasser en retour. La peau froide et tendue devint vite chaude et douce dans l'eau.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Seto, s'assit finalement sur ses jambes. Kaiba commença à explorer la peau douce à coups de dents en descendant de son oreille, toujours plus bas. Poursuivit par-dessus son cou jusqu'à l'épaule, atteignit finalement ses tétons et mordit doucement dedans. Yugi jeta sa tête dans son cou et gémit un faible « Seto... »

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux courts de son ami. Voulant sentir toujours plus, il se rapprocha encore plus près. En ce faisant, il frôla aussi l'érection de Kaiba. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il détacha une de ses mains des cheveux de Kaiba et la laissa filer sur la poitrine vers le bas. Kaiba interrompit les câlins pour gémir doucement et embrasser Yugi de nouveau. Son soupir fut avalé par le baiser quand la main de Yugi atteignit son érection et commença de la masser avec douceur. Il essaya de rester calme, mais ces doigts innocents, qui l'excitaient d'une manière si douce et pourtant si efficace, lui firent bientôt perdre le contrôle.

Avant qu'il ne pût se séparer de Yugi, ce dernier l'avait déjà poussé contre le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu restes là. » souffla-t-il à son oreille. Cela le laissa tout sauf indifférent. Kaiba essaya quand même de l'en empêcher, mais son corps ne voulait plus vraiment l'y aider. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Yugi, mais ces mains caressantes, ces lèvres douces posées sur son torse et aussi ces baisers qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent le firent abandonner et s'adonner à la grâce de Yugi.

Lorsque Yugi remarqua que Kaiba n'essayait plus de se défendre, il pouvait facilement s'imaginer les raisons de ce changement d'attitude, il détacha la main avec laquelle il le tenait et l'envoya aider la première dans sa tâche.

Yugi ne pouvait se souvenir de jamais avoir entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau que la voix de Kaiba qui disait et redisait son nom.

Il pencha doucement sa tête et mordit légèrement dans le téton droit de Seto, ce qui fit crier celui-ci. Un petit sourire presque vicieux apparut sur le visage de Yugi. Quand Kaiba le vit, il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais il se trompa. Yugi n'avait pas la moindre intention de le laisser souffrir.

Avec quelques effleurements seulement, il avait amené Kaiba au bout de ses forces. Il l'excita instinctivement aux bons endroits. Juste assez pour qu'il brûle de désir, mais cependant pas assez pour pouvoir se soulager. Après quelques instants à peine, Kaiba n'arrivait plus à sortir une quelconque phrase cohérente.

« Yugi...ah, je...Yugi.. » On ne pouvait plus vraiment donner un sens à ces mots, mais Yugi comprit. Sans le faire attendre pendant plus longtemps, il reprit ses efforts et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre.

Il descendit lentement de Kaiba et s'adossa lui aussi au bord de la baignoire. Puis il plaça Seto, la tête sur sa propre poitrine, entre ses jambes. Il le laissa se reposer pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler.

« Moi je me suis bien reposé. Et toi ? » Une lueur de contentement brillait dans ses yeux. Kaiba ouvrit un œil.

« Ne me mens pas. Tu n'es pas détendu comme tu prétends l'être. » Il se redressa un peu dans les bras de Yugi. « Je le sens très bien LA. » dit-il avant de prendre l'érection négligé et presque douloureuse de son amant de sa main. Yugi gémit.

« Seto ! Ce n'était...pas...juste ! »

La respiration de Yugi s'était accélérée.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être juste, chéri. »

Avec beaucoup d'adresse et de passion, il reconquérit la bouche chaude de Yugi et fut de nouveau enchanté par le goût de son aimé. Aucune personne dans ce monde ne pouvait être aussi sucrée (1) que Yugi.

Avec la plus grande attention, il commença à explorer le corps de Yugi, qui ne lui était certes plus étranger, mais pas encore tout à fait familier. Lorsqu'il le caressa le long de la colonne vertébrale Yugi courba le dos et se tendit vers les mains caressantes. « Seto, je veux... » il s'interrompit et rejeta sa tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yugi ? » Kaiba lui lécha tendrement le cou, envoya des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir à travers son corps. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Yugi retourna sa tête de telle sorte que ses lèvres touchèrent presque l'oreille du brun. « Dors avec moi (2). S'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Kaiba s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela si tôt. Il préféra se rassurer.

« Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? »

Yugi rougit et hocha la tête. « Je veux te sentir le plus près possible. »

« D'accord, mais pas ici. »

Kaiba se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Puis il aida Yugi à sortir. Celui-ci surpris, s'accrocha à son cou. Enveloppé dans une grande serviette, il l'amena dans sa chambre, posa son fardeau précieux finalement sur son lit.

Avant de se mettre à coté de lui, il chercha un petit tube, qui paraissait familier à Yugi, et le mit à proximité du lit. Puis il recommença de caresser Yugi. Il lui laissa beaucoup de temps de changer d'avis, mais Yugi était plus rapide. Il le voulait. Au bout d'un moment il devint impatient et commença à se mouvoir contre le corps à coté de lui.

« Vas-y Seto. Je ne peux plus attendre ! »

« Pourquoi si pressé ? » demanda Kaiba, mais on entendait à sa voix qu'il avait tout autant de mal à se retenir. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Yugi.

Pendant qu'il essayait de détourner l'attention de Yugi, il attrapa le petit tube et l'ouvrit. La crème était froide et transparente. Il réchauffa la substance dans sa main, puis chercha lentement l'entrée du corps de son amant.

Une légère douleur le parcourut lorsque Seto introduit un doigt dans son corps. Yugi cligna des yeux avant de les refermer complètement et essaya de respirer profondément.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » lui demanda Seto d'un air inquiet.

« Non ! » Le cri de Yugi paraissait presque effrayé. Il entoura Kaiba de ses jambes et le tira vers lui. « Continue ! Je te dirai 'stop' si je ne vais plus pouvoir... »

Pas vraiment convaincu mais un peu rassuré, Seto continua. Il prit beaucoup de temps pour préparer Yugi, avant de le pénétrer avec précaution. Pendant un instant, il resta sans bouger et attendit que Yugi se détende. Il l'embrassa tendrement et goûta les fines perles de sueur que s'étaient formées sur sa peau mate.

Le plus jeune se détendit quelque peu et commença alors à bouger ses hanches vers Kaiba. Il gémit à la sensation de sentir l'autre profondément en lui. C'était très différent de sa première fois. Beaucoup plus doux et tendre. Avec des mouvements de hanches, il essaya d'animer Kaiba de se bouger enfin. Seto ne se laissa pas prier. Yugi se tendit vers le brun, l'embrassa et essaya d'atteindre le maximum de la peau de Kaiba avec ses mains.

Leur respiration accéléra remarquablement, les lents mouvements devinrent plus rapides. De petites perles de sueur coulaient sur leurs corps unis. Au bout d'un moment, Yugi haleta.

« Seto, je...je...j'en peux plus.. ! » Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Kaiba.

« S'il te plaît Seto... ! »

Si Kaiba avait encore eu besoin d'une quelconque excitation, là il l'avait dans cette voix, dans ses joues rougies et ce regard plein de désir.

« Bien... »

Une dernière fois il renforça ses efforts et après que quelques instants à peine Yugi perdit le contrôle de son corps.

Epuisés, ils restaient allongés dans les bras de l'autre. Un silence agréable s'était installé dans la pièce. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit.

Yugi caressa la nuque du brun et pensa à la rencontre prochaine avec ses amis. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment des soucis quant à leur relation. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours de son coté. Son amour pour Seto Kaiba proprement ne leur poserait pas vraiment des problèmes. Ils allaient probablement avoir du mal avec Kaiba lui-même.

Lui aussi avait du mal à croire, comment ses sentiment pour son rival de toujours, avaient pu changer ainsi. Mais comment ses amis allaient le prendre ? Tea avait probablement raison. Tant qu'il croyait en Seto, ses amis l'accepteraient. Néanmoins il espérait que Seto n'allait pas le blesser, parce que Tea mettait une grande importance dans ses menaces et dans ce cas là elle aurait certainement le soutien des autres.

Il sourit en pensant comment Joey et Tristan allaient tenir un discours à Seto. Non, il n'allait pas avoir peur. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Tea, ne le rassurait pas du tout par contre. Elle avait eu un air soucieux. Si c'était le cas, il fallait le prendre au sérieux. Il l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Tea avait un sixième sens pour sentir le danger.

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Kaiba, qui s'était déjà endormi dans ses bras. Un sourire était posé sur son visage et sa main, qui était emmêlé dans celle de Yugi, renforça par moment sa prise. Yugi se promit de faire tout pour protéger son aimé des dangers. Il allait le protéger de tout ce qui allait croiser leur chemin.

Mais Yugi ne pouvait deviner, que le danger allait venir de l'intérieur.

TBC............

Mwarf.........et oui ! J'ai enfin fini ! Yesss !!!!! Pawaaa ! Enfin, je me calme là. Mwarf. Alors comment vous avez trouvé ??? J'ai comme d'hab galéré pour le lemon...mais j'ai l'impression que je m'améliore ! Non ? Vous trouvez pas ? Bah tant pis. T-T Nan mais si d'abord ! Alors...dites moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé 'chibi eyes' ! Ca encourage vachement !

(1) En fait, le mot initial dans le txt allemand était « süss » qui veut dire « sucré » dans son premier sens, mais est également utilisé en tant que « mignon » ; donc dans la version française c'est phrase est un peu bizarre.

(2) Encore une petite explication. En fait le verbe « coucher » à en allemand le même sens que « dormir », les deux veulent dire « schlafen » alors bon, ça peut paraître bizarre qu'il dit 'dors avec moi' mais j'ai voulu garder la même intonation innocente qu'a cette phrase à l'origine.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras…

**Auteur** : Noxya (une super auteuse allemande)

**Traducteur **: Ka-wa-wa-wa-wa-waaaaaa

**Base** : Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Genre** : OCC, com, lime, lemon, angst

**Warnings :** je vais pas me répéter 20 fois nan plus..si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu les autres chapitres nan ??Donc vous savez de quoi ça parle..

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi

**Disclaimer** : Alors alors..aucun des persos n'est à moua..même pas l'histoire d'ailleurs car je ne fais que la traduire..je ne gagne pas d'argent avec..et pis le reste vous connaissez..

**Note de moua : **Alors, c'est moi ! (qui l'aurait cru XD) Et je suis en retard…GOMEN NE !!! Mais je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire en ce moment (là il est 2heures du mat' et j'ai sommeil)…y a la fac, mes propres fics, etc…en tout cas j'essaie de faire aussi vite que possible, mais c'est pas gagné. Bon, je vais tenter de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre mais je promets rien.

**Thanx : **A tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une chtite review ! C'est très gentil !!!! 10 reviews ! J'hallucine grave !!!! Et bien MERCI !!!!

**Morgane** : Bah non c'est pas fini c'est encore très long…ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes

**syt** : Tout d'abord gomen ! J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal…-.- mais je trouve vraiment que Yugi est un peu…trop gentil quoi…mais je sais bien qu'il peut être fort ;D Bon pour ta question, non il n'y pas un lemon à chaque chapitre ;D So, merci pour ta review.

**Crawford** : Hi Craw ! Bah ça tue un peu parfois l'allemand. Vi vi la suite ! La voilà ! Ta review était trop marrante.

**Kaya Kunami** : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai bien rigolé. Sinon pour la fic…faut s'attendre à plein de drama…ahlala mais quel est donc ce danger mystérieux qui vient de l'intérieur…mouahahah mwa ze sais…aie ! pas taper…c'est bon ze me tais et je me remets à l'écriture -.-

**Golden Sun** : Merci pour la review ! Et vi, ze connais bien l'allemand. Et deuxième vi, j'ai la suite avant vous pauvres lecteurs français mouahaha…mais je continuerai de la traduire ;D

**mylène** : Et bien c'est pour aujourd'hui la suite ! Merci pour ta review. C'est cool que t'aimes bien ! Pour la suite…tu devras lire pour voir ce qui va se passer.

**Cat** : Bah la voilà cette suite !

**Melisandre **:Kikoo Mély ! je m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes la lire. Mais ça me fait plaisir ! 'knuddel' (je sais que t'adores ça XD) So, encore merci pour ta review !!!

**maï **: Bah je fais ce que je peux ! Voilà la suite :D Je continuerai !

**Corail Zaarea** : Oh, ça me fait plaisir ! Je fais de mon mieux pour bien le retranscrire en français. Et vi, pour une fois mon choix plait aux lecteurs ! Vive le caramel !!! Bah vi, je vais continuer jusqu'à la fin (et c'est pas pour bientôt -.-) et une chtite précision, la fic est déjà finie en original. So merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

**Fais avec moi tout ce que tu voudras…05**

Une certaine routine matinale c'était mis en place. Se lever ensemble, prendre une douche, ce qu'était nécessaire après l'action d'hier, s'habiller et aller déjeuner. Yugi alla chercher des croissants et Kaiba essayait tant bien que mal de faire du chocolat chaud. Pour un profit personnel bien sur. Kaiba s'attendait à ce que Yugi s'en mette plein en buvant, et ainsi il pourrait le rendre propre…

Son sourire suffisant éveilla la suspicion de Yugi lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine. Il portait un col roulé d'une profonde couleur verte aujourd'hui. Il avait voulu remettre son T-shirt mais son collier en cuir avait disparu et on avait donc une belle vue sur divers suçons. Il fallait peut-être pas ne en faire trop en les montrant. Avec ça, il portait le même jeans noir que le jour d'avant.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-il méfiant. Kaiba sursauta et essaya de faire un visage innocent.

« A rien. Vraiment. »

C'était une réponse trop rapide pour paraître crédible.

« Bien sur. » dit Yugi simplement. On entendait à travers sa voix qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. « Qu'est que tu fais ? »

Il essaya de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Seto mais celui-ci le poussa de coté.

« Assis toi à la table. J'arrive. »

Yugi haussa les épaules et s'assit. Il mit les croissants dans une petite corbeille.

Kaiba prit la petite marmite avec précaution et en versa dans une tasse.

« J'espère que ça te plaira. » ajouta-t-il encore.

Yugi regarda dans son bol et son visage s'illumina. Du chocolat !! La journée ne pouvait mieux commencer.

Kaiba observa d'un air amusé Yugi, qui se jeta sur la boisson fumante. Comme il l'avait prévu, Yugi ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'en mettre sur le visage. Il avait maintenant une petite moustache chocolatée sur la lèvre supérieure. Un sourire discret se glissa sur le visage de Kaiba. Yugi était tellement mignon !

« On doit partir à 13 heures si on veut arriver chez Tea à 15 heures. » interrompit Yugi les pensées de son amant.

« Tu regardes bizarrement, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Bien sur. Tu as quelque chose la… » Kaiba tendit la main pour attraper Yugi.

« Ou ça ? » Yugi leva sa propre main à sa bouche.

« La. » Seto passa sa main dans la nuque du petit et l'attira un peu plus près de lui. Avec ses lèvres, il lui toucha doucement l'endroit plein de chocolat puis alla un peu plus bas pour l'embrasser vraiment.

Même si le chocolat était très sucré, Kaiba pouvait néanmoins dire quel goût Yugi avait de nature.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à cette sorte de café. » remarqua Yugi en souriant et se rassit plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

« Beaucoup de Seto et un peu de caféine. » Il pencha la tête.

« As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » redemanda-t-il encore une fois.

« Pas vraiment… » avoua le brun. Yugi voulait lui jeter un regard de reproche mais en voyant l'air adorable qu'affichait Kaiba il ne pouvait rester sérieux bien longtemps. Il sourit. Avec un soupir il repris donc de répéter ses paroles.

« Je disais qu'on devrait partir à 13 heures pour être chez Tea à temps. Mais comment ça sera plus tard si déjà maintenant tu ne m'écoutes pas, chéri. »

Yugi sourit en voyant l'air ébahi de Seto.

« Chéri ? »

« Chéri. »

« C'est toujours mieux que choupinou. »

Yugi éclata de rire. « Viens Seto ! Je veux sortir ! »

« Mais où trouves-tu toute cette énergie ? »

« Hein ? Mais je suis tout à fait normal. »

« Hier soir je n'avais pas l'impression que tu avais de l'énergie à revendre. » Kaiba affichait un sourire taquin en voyant qu'il avait encore fait rougir Yugi.

« Seto !! Arrête avec ça !! »

« Mais quoi donc ? Je ne fais rien. »On aurait presque pu le croire s'il n'y avait ce sourire énorme qui illuminait son visage.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. » grommela Yugi avant de commencer à ranger sa vaisselle. Quelques secondes plus tard Kaiba était déjà à coté de lui. Presque toute de suite après Yugi lui avait déjà pardonné et vérifier maintenant la température de la peau de Seto. Sous le pull de ce dernier.

A onze heures ils quittèrent la maison. Néanmoins ils avaient décidé de rendre visite au grand père de Yugi d'abord. Cette décision reposait sur deux raisons pratiques. D'une part, Yugi voulait chercher ses vêtements et ses affaires d'école et d'autre part il voulait présenter son nouvel petit ami à son grand père.

Kaiba avait l'impression de marcher sur du charbon chauffé à blanc. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait au grand père de Yugi en déchirant sa carte du Blue Eyed White Dragon. Il avait regretté cette action pendant longtemps encore. Depuis quelques jours à peine, il savait ce que c'était de tenir à quelque chose de tout son cœur. Il avait vraiment blessé le vieil homme.

Yugi sentait la nervosité de son ami et lui prit doucement la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin de jouets.

« Grand père ? Je suis de retour ! » cria Yugi en entrant.

« Oh mon garçon ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé chez… » il s'arrêta en voyant Kaiba juste à coté de son petit fils. « …Kaiba. » finit-il sa phrase.

Kaiba se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il vit le regard examinateur.

« Grand père, je voulais juste prendre quelques affaires et te parler à propos de quelque chose. » Yugi n'avait pas de problèmes de rester neutre face au regard de son grand père.

« D'accord mon garçon. Va-t-il attendre ici ? » demanda M. Muto à Yugi. Yugi ne pensa pas que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Kaiba seul avec son grand père et secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux lui montrer encore quelque chose. »

Il attrapa Kaiba et le tira derrière lui. Ils montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent jusqu'à une chambre qui se situait tout à l'est juste sous le toit. La pièce n'était pas vraiment grande et les murs étaient tenus dans une couleur bleu ciel. A part quelques meubles nécessaires, lit, armoire, bureau, aucun autre meuble ne se trouvait dans la chambre.

Kaiba regarda attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait. Ca ne ressemblait en rien aux chambres qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas aussi vide que les autres pièces. On pouvait sentir que cette chambre était habitée, qu'une personne y vivait et s'y sentait à l'aise.

Yugi le laissa tout examiner. Il en profita pour mettre quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, puis arrosa encore une fois les fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ca te plaît Seto ? »

Yugi n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Il avait paru tellement surpris, mais ils devaient vraiment descendre sinon son grand-père allait monter.

« J'ai l'impression de pouvoir y rester. » expliqua Kaiba sur un ton de surprise.

« Biensûr ! C'est ma chambre. Je vis ici. »

« Je vois une telle chambre pour la première fois. » La voix de Seto était très faible à présent. Inquiet, Yugi le prit dans ses bras.

« Chaque pièce où j'avais mis les pieds…j'avais toujours juste envie d'en sortir. » avoua Kaiba. « Sauf la tienne. Et celle de Mokuba. »

Yugi ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant l'explication de Kaiba. Il savait que les parents de Kaiba n'avaient pas vraiment une vie harmonieuse, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça avait été aussi horrible pour Seto.

Un baiser plein de tendresse calma Seto un peu. Yugi lui sourit doucement et l'entraîna en bas. Son grand-père les attendait déjà. On ne pouvait déchiffrer l'expression qu'il affichait. Avec un geste il leur indiqua d'aller prendre place dans le salon. Yugi s'assit sur le canapé et tira Seto à coté de lui. Il tenait toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne. Son grand-père s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face d'eux.

Pendant un moment personne ne dit mot. Puis Yugi soupira et commença de parler.

« Grand-père je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais essayer. Je suis amoureux. J'ai un petit ami et son nom est Seto Kaiba. »

Yugi se tut. Tout son corps était tendu. Sa main se crispa dans celle de son ami.

Le vieil homme resta muet pendant un moment. Il resta juste là à examiner Seto.

Kaiba se sentait horrible. Comment avait-il pu faire mal à cet homme auquel son Yugi tenait tellement. Seto savait que si le grand père de Yugi allait continuer de le fixer comme ça il allait certainement partir en courant.

Mais juste au moment où il crut qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter le regard de monsieur Muto, ce dernier commença à parler.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si toi, Seto Kaiba, tu es bien pour mon petit fils. Jusque là tu n'as rien fait pour améliorer mon opinion de toi. »

Yugi interrompit le vieil homme. « Mais grand-père, il… »

« Ne m'interromps pas Yugi. Je dois mettre les choses au clair. » Il s'adressa de nouveau à Kaiba. « Mais je connais aussi Yugi. Il ne viendrait jamais vers moi et ne te considérerait pas comme son ami s'il n'était pas sûr de tes intentions. Sûr que tu pourrais être pour lui tout ce dont il a besoin. Dans ce cas là, je suis prêt de tout oublier et de faire ta connaissance une nouvelle fois. Vous allez encore avoir assez de problèmes si vous compter mener une relation officielle. Je vous donne donc toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin. »

Kaiba ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie de la gratitude envers un autre homme. Il avait eu très peur d'être rejeté par le grand-père de Yugi. Car même si Yugi lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés, il n'aurait certainement pas supporté la perte de son grand-père.

Yugi lâcha sa main et se jeta au cou de son grand père. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues. « Merci…merci. »

« Si tu es heureux avec lui alors je l'accepterais. »

« Et tu n'es pas fâché qu'il soit un garçon ? »

« Yugi. » Le ton était un peu dur. « C'est la chose la plus idiote que tu as jamais dit. » Yugi le regarda d'un air ébahi. « Quand on aime quelqu'un cela n'a pas d'importance si c'est un homme ou une femme. Le plus important est que tu sois heureux. Et maintenant ouste, dehors. Si vous voulez arriver chez Tea avant les autres vous devez partir maintenant. »

« Tu le savais ? » Yugi était de nouveau surpris.

« Après tout ce temps tu devrais savoir que Tea me raconte toujours tout. Elle était inquiète et elle m'a appelé. »

« Inquiète ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tu vas devoir la demander toi-même. »

Il les poussa vers la porte. Là-bas il prit Yugi encore une fois dans ses bras et lui passa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. « Fais attention à toi, mon garçon. » Puis il tendit la main à Kaiba. Hésitant un peu, Seto la saisit finalement. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Il rassembla son courage et regarda droit dans les yeux du vieil homme. « Merci beaucoup pour tout, monsieur Muto. Je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

« Tu as beaucoup changé. Je ne pense pas me tromper en te faisant confiance. »

Avec un sourire, Kaiba saisit le sac de Yugi et voulut le soulever. Mais un éclair de douleur dans la poitrine le fit s'arrêter pendant un instant. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais c'était tellement fort que Kaiba aurait certainement eu les larmes aux yeux, si ça avait duré plus longtemps. Il s'arrêta juste pendant un instant et Yugi ne le remarqua pas.

Très heureux et rassuré il tira Seto derrière lui en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

« Tu vois Seto, j'avais bien dit que tout irait bien. »

TBC…

Ouf, et un chapitre de plus. Chuis fatigué, j'ai la crève, des tonnes de devoirs…mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vous traduit vaillamment la suite ! So, si vous avez aimé, bah faites le moi savoir. Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les autres mais les prochains le seront aussi je pense…l'auteuse allemande aime bien les chaps courts ;P Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
